Rebel Reboot
by horseluvr00
Summary: Hey guys, i would love to hear what you think, would love some reviews!...When Alex is living the normal life of a teenage girl. her life is turned upside down when two men break into her house. After being shot she wakes up in an infirmary with people from an organization called SHIELD. who are these people and what do the want? She also finds out something about her parents...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You're coming with us

AN: This is my first Avenger story everyone so tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!

AN: Also Alex's best friend Skye is not the Skye from Agents of SHIELD, it's just a coincidence that they have the same name and both are computer geniuses.

Alexandra collected her books and headed for the door. The school bell had rung and summer had started. Alex walked down the hall and out the doors of the school. People all around her were talking and running toward there buses, hurrying to get off school grounds. Alex hears foot steps behind her and turns to see her best friend Skye run up to her.

"Hey" Skye gives Alex a playful shove.

Alex had been best friends with Skye sense she transferred to Pinewood school. Pine wood was a special school for people with special skills. . For instance, Skye got in because she is a computer whiz, she can hack almost anything. Alex got in because she has abilities in tracking and investigation tactics. (Meaning Alex could train to become a cop)The school has a total of 20 acres of land for schools and training courses. Weapons aren't allowed on the grounds but students in grades 9+ get access to classes for learning to build weapons and how to handle but not fire them; and learning fight techniques. Grades start from 5th grade and up. She was the first person Alex saw on the school grounds, and they have been best friend's sense.

"Hi, hey what are you doing after when you get home?" Alex looks over at Skye. She shrugs.

"Nothing really. My parents won't be home til like 10 tonight so…." Skye squinted when they came in view of the sun.

"Why don't you come over then, I could use the company." Alex walks toward they're bikes.

"Cool! Hey didn't you get a new TV?" Skye gives Alex an innocent smile. Alex grins.

"Maybe…" Skye laughs and walks over to her bike. Putting her helmet on; she looks back over at Alexandra.

"Wont you're parents be home though?" Alex looks at her pocket; pulling out her phone she starts texting her mom. Skye puts her books in her backpack while Alex's finishes texting.

"My mom says they won't be home til tomorrow afternoon, they are still on a business trip for work." Skye gets on her bike and smiles.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex gets on her bike, grinning at Skye.

"You want to stay the night?" Alex looks at Skye. Skye sighs.

"Well duh!" Alex laughs and they both head off to Alex's house.

AVENGERS

Skye sat on the couch flipping through channels on the new TV while Alex popped popcorn. They had just gotten to her house and they were clueless to what to do. Alex walks over and puts the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table then turns back to the kitchen.

"Hey you want a drink?" Skye looks over the top of the couch.

"Sure" Alex walks toward the fridge. "Sprite!" Alex hears Skye but doesn't look at her as she opens the fridge.

"I know." Alex gets out two Sprites. "Catch" Skye looks up seeing Alex throw the bottle. She sits up slightly to catch it. Alex walks over to the couch; putting one hand on the back and pushing herself over landing on the cushion. She looks up at the TV, Skye flips through the channels and stops on the news channel. It was the Avengers on the news. It had been a year sense the battle of New York, and the cleanup was just finished. It also just happened to be the same day as the battle. What a coincidence. Skye sighs smiling at the TV.

Alex looks at her with a questioning smile. "What's the sighing for?" Skye looks at Alexandra then back at the TV.

"Wouldn't you just die meeting them? I mean there like super heroes!" Skye throws her hands in the air as she says super heroes. Alex leans back slightly not to get hit by Skye's hand.

Alexandra shrugs. "I don't know, I guess there cool. I mean what's the big deal?" Skye looks at Alex like she's crazy.

"There super heroes! Duh! Who wouldn't want to meet them?" Skye almost yells. Alex leans back in surprise, putting her hands up in surrender, trying to hide a smirk. Alex leans forward and picks up her phone looking at the time, it read 5:10.

"Oh great, I'm late." Alex jumps up and runs up stairs. Skye follows her with her eyes.

"Late for what?" Skye watches Alex run up stares. Skye then gets off the couch and walks to the base of the stairs. She can hear Alex running around but has no clue what she's up to. Then she sees Alexandra appear at the top of the stairs, her bow in hand and her quiver on her back. Skye raises her eyebrows. "Where are you going?" Alex sits on the stairs putting on riding boots.

"I need to go feed Storm." Alex finishes getting on her boots and walks toward the door.

'Why the hell would you need a bow to feed your horse?" Alex turns and grins at her, then walks out the door.

'You'll see." Skye follows Alex with her eyes then walks after her, closing the door behind her.

AVENGERS

Alex and Skye walk up to Birchcreek stables. Skye follows Alex as she walks into the tack room and opens up her locker. Each rider had their own locker to store their saddles, bridles, and other equipment. Alex puts her bow and quiver in her locker then closes it and puts the lock back on. Alex then walks out toward Storm's stall.

"Don't you need the food?" Skye jogs to catch up with Alex's fast pace. Alex shakes her head.

"I'm going to ride first. Then feed him after." Alex walks up to a stall and opens the door; stepping inside. Skye walks up to the stall looking inside. A head pops up and Skye steps closer to the stall. Alex opens the door farther and walks out toward the riding arena, leaving the door wide open.

"Uh-"Skye looks over to remind Alex she left the door open then sees Storm walk out and follow Alex. Skye smiles and sighs then walks after Storm and Alex. Alex walks up to Storm, putting her left hand on his back then pulling herself up onto his back. Storm starts walking around while Alex puts her hair up in a ponytail. Skye watches from the side lines.

AVENGERS

"Now jump that one!" Skye shouts to Alex who is riding Storm bareback with nothing but a rope that went around his neck over jumps. Skye was still impressed by what she could do. Skye couldn't ride a horse bareback to save her life. Alex slows Storm to a walk.

"Can you go get me my bow and quiver?" Alex asks Skye. Skye nods then furrows her eyebrows.

"Why would you need that?" Alex looks at Skye and sighs.

"I said you'll see!" Skye sighs and walks back toward the tack room. She had her thoughts on what she might do but it was nothing close to what Alex was about to do.

Skye returns minutes later with the bow and quiver. Handing them up to Alex she walks back and sits on the fence.

Alex puts the quiver over her head and keeps her bow in hand. She then squeezes her legs and Storm speeds up into a canter. Alex adjusts herself and takes an arrow from her quiver. Skye's eyes grow wide as she watches Alex take aim. Alex aims for a water bottle someone left on a barrel. Storm canters around the arena; the barrel on the other side. Alex lets out a breath and lets the arrow go. Skye watches it wiz by and go directly though the bottle and hit the center of hay bay behind it. Skye's eyes widen.

"Holy shit!" Skye yells, but she loses her balance and falls of the fence backwards. Alex looks over seeing Skye fall. Alex can't help but laugh. Alex steers Storm towards where Skye lands. Skye looks up and see's Strom's jet black face lean down, sniffing her face. A grin appears in Skye's face, and then she starts laughing as well. Alex hops off Storm and starts walking toward the barn. Skye stands up and follows them in.

AVENGERS

Alex and Skye had just gotten back to Alex's house after feeding Storm. They were sitting on the couch again when Alex hears a knock at the door. She looks over at the hall. Then at Skye, who is already looking at her with a concerned look on her face. Alex walks toward the door and is about to look through the hole when the knock comes again but this time much louder. Alex flinches but builds up the courage to look out. She sees two men dresses in back; she looks down and sees the one holding a gun. Alex feels a chill go down her pine. She turns back to the living run and runs to where Skye is.

'You need to get out now. Go to the back door and run straight home. Don't come back here til I call you." Alex looks at Skye with great concern in her eyes. Skye stands up and looks right back at her.

'No. I'm staying right here." Alex gives Skye a serious look. Then they hear the door being banged on. Alex looks back at it then at Skye.

"Go, NOW!" Alex yells. Skye runs toward the back door, while Alex grabs her bow and quiver and runs toward the stairs, she looks back at Skye who looks at her as well then runs out the back door. Alex runs up the stairs and hides by the stairwell so she could see the door, then the banging stops and it's silent. Alex watches the door with wide eyes. Then the door is thrown forward. And the men run in. Alex quickly hides behind the wall to the stair well. She hears the men walking around down stairs.

"Find the girl." Alex hears a man say. _Are they looking for me? _Alex thought. She hears the other man walking into the kitchen. Alex walks over to the railing and looks into the hall seeing know one. She starts to creep toward the stairs when she hears someone coming toward her. Alex runs back to her hiding place and gets an arrow ready. She hears footsteps coming toward her and pulls the arrow back getting ready to shoot if necessary. Then she hears someone yell.

"Find her yet?" A man yells.

"No" the man in the hall shouts.

"Damit! Just keep looking!" The man takes another step toward her location. Alex slides farther and doesn't see the basket beside her and trips; falling right in front of the man. The man looks down at her and pulls out a knife. Alex still shocked raises her bow and lets the arrow fly. It hits the guy in the chest; the guy cries out in pain before falling to the ground.

"Jim! What's going on up there!?" Alex hears footsteps and sees a guy appear in the hallway. "Jim!" the guy runs over to the man on the ground; then looks at Alex with a deadly glare.

"You!" He pulls out his gun and just as Alex lets the second arrow fly he pulls the trigger. Alex gasps; looking down and putting her hand to her side feeling something warm and sticky. The guy had an Arrow in his head and had already fallen to the ground. Alex starts getting dizzy, her vision blackens and she falls to the floor.

AVENGERS

Alex's eyes flutter open; squinting at the light above her. She sits there for a minute staring at the ceiling. Then she looks to her left and even though her vision is still blurry, sees she's in an infirmary. _I must be in a hospital. _Alex thought. Then the thoughts flooded back to her.

Skye running back to her house.

And the two men she had killed.

Alex sat there for moment thinking about the guys trying to get to her. _Why would they want me? I'm just a boring 14 year old. _Alex thought. Then she hears someone walk by. Looking over Alex sees a man wearing what looked like soldier gear. Alex eyes widen. Seeing that's what the men were wearing that invaded her home. Knowing she had to move, Alex starts trying to get up. A piercing pain shoots up her left side. Alex looking down sees a bandage across her stomach and a bit of blood seeping through the bandage on her side. Gasping she slowly sits up. Alex looks around the room and sees her shirt and jeans on a chair folded up. She slowly inches herself off the bed, trying to ignore the excruciating pain. Then walks over and grabs her clothes. After ten minutes of pain while slipping her clothes on, Alex emerges from the bathroom and sees her bow in the corner by her bed. Sighing with relief she picks them up; sliding the quiver over her head, she walks out of the room and starts looking for the exit.

Alex rounds a corner and walks down the hall. Looking down at her side; Alex doesn't see the man she's about to run into and bumps into him. Looking up in surprise Alex sees a man looking down at her. He furrows his eyebrows and when Alex tries to walk around him he grabs her arm gently but firmly stopping her.

"Who are you? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" Alex doesn't look up at him. The man puts his hand up to his ear speaking into his com.

"Coulson, I found a patient sneaking ar-"Before the man could finish Alex kicks his shin and elbows him in the gut; then runs down the hall; trying to ignore the pain. The man recovering quickly; starts shouting orders to lock down the perimeter into his com. Alex keeps running her hand held to her side; blood starting to come out of her gunshot wound. Then as she rounds a corner two men cut her off; looking behind her Alex sees four men; one being the guy she escaped from. Pulling out an arrow; Alex takes aim but doesn't let the arrow fly yet. Shocked she aims at the two men then at the four.

"Stay back!" Alex try's to sound confident in spite of the state of shock she's in. the men hold their ground but keep her cornered. Then Alex sees a man walk up to her between the two men to her right. Alex keeps her bow aimed at him; once he stops he begins to speak.

"Alexandra, I'm Agent Coulson with SHIELD." The man called Coulson says. Alex still shocked keeps her bow ready.

"How do you know my name?" Alex has a hint of fear in her voice. Coulson nods toward the soldiers and they fall back disappearing from sight. Then a different man comes around the corner. He was dressed in black and wore an eye patch over his left eye.

"I'm sorry about that Alexandra. But we didn't want you to risk hurting yourself." Alex lowers her bow slowly but keeps the arrow firmly between her fingers.

"Who are you." Alex adds before the man continues.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." Alex stares at him for a moment; studying him. _That name sounds so familiar. _Alex thought. The man takes a step closer and Alex lets him." Let's get you back to the infirmary." Alex stands there for a moment. _Should I go? _Alex thought.

"First tell me why im here. I know this isn't a hospital." Fury nods and pens his mouth his speak.

"Once we get those stitches back in I will brief you on the situation." Taking a moment to think again she the nods and follows Nick fury with Coulson not far behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to SHIELD

AN: here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

Alex sat in the bed of the infirmary room. Nick left her to get her stitches redone and said he would return later to debrief her. _Whatever the hell that means._ Alex thought. The nurse finished and walked out of the room. Seconds' later Fury walked in. Alex took a deep breath and let it out. Coulson hot on his heels walked in as well.

"Alexandra I-"Coulson starts.

"Just call me Alex." She buts in. Coulson nods and continues.

"I want you to listen very carefully." The both looked serious. Alex confused; looked over at Nick.

"Is something wrong?" Worry spreads though Alex's body. Nick sighs and nods to Coulson who accepts the nod and walks out the door. Alex kept her eyes on Nick.

"Alex, we- we found your parents." Nick looks at her with concern. Alex lets out a chuckle and speaks up.

"My parents are on a business trip right now and should be getting home soon. You must have me confused with someone else." Nick shakes his head.

"Those weren't you're parents Alex. They were the ones who hid you from you're real parents, once they left it gave the people who attacked you the perfect chance to get to you; we don't know who they are but I assure you we will find out . You're real parents are here, right outside the room." A look of fear spreads across her face. Nick looks toward the door and Coulson walks in with two figures close behind him. Alex's eyes widen and she sees who is in front of her. A woman with red hair dressed in a black cat suit walks up to her; followed be a man with light brown hair and a quiver and bow on his back. Alex was speechless, knowing exactly who they were.

"Alex, meet you're real parents; Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." Alex doesn't take her eyes off her real mom and dad.

"I-… How?!" Alex whispers, not being able to finish. Natasha walks up and sits on the end of the bed. Clint looks to Nick and Coulson they nod and leave the room. Clint sits in a chair opposite of the bed. Alex sits trying to hold back tears. Natasha looks at her trying to find words but finds none.

'Why?" Alex manages to get out. Natasha takes in a breath.

"Believe me we didn't know, once you were kidnapped we had no idea where you were." Alex looks up.

"Why was I kidnapped?" Natasha looks at her.

"We don't know why. As agents it's easy to make enemies real fast." Alex falls back on the pillow of the bed. Clint stands up and walks over to the bed.

"We looked for you every day. They hid you well." Clint speaks up. Alex looks at him they back at the ceiling.

"I think I need a walk." Alex gets up and starts for the door. Clint steps in front of her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Just hold up there, we need to tell you something." Alex sends a glare toward Clint but hides it quickly.

"What else could there possibly be." Alex walks back and sits on the bed. Natasha still on the bed looks at her.

"Even though we haven't seen you for years I want you to know that were her for you. We were just told this morning that they found you. We missed you Alex."

Alex feels tears sting her eyes. "Ok. I need a moment." Then Alex walks toward the door and before Clint can stop her again Alex grabs her bow and quiver on the way out.

AVENGERS

It had been three days sense Nick gave her the news about her parents; and Alex was trying to do her best to not think about it. Alex wanted to see Skye; make sure she was ok. But Coulson convinced her she was fine and she could see her soon. Alex walked into her dorm and sat on the bed. They had giving her a room sense she was living on the Helicarrier now. She had a place to keep all her stuff and a place for her bow and quiver; even though they had only touched the shelf once sense she didn't trust SHIELD enough to wander the Helicarrier unarmed. Thinking about her parents; her mind soon wandered to the avengers, sense here parents are a part of that group. Thankfully she hadn't seen them yet. The last thing Alex needed was world famous superheroes around her. Alex got off her bed and walked toward what she heard was a shooting range. Natasha had said she needed to have a week of recovery before any training started; but that wasn't happening. Alex had heard Clint talking to someone about a shooting ranger near engine 3. And from a few hacking techniques Alex learned thanks to Skye; she hacked into the system and found the room number. Alex wandered the hallways with a new respect for paying attention to where she was going. She rounded the corner and saw the room number she was looking for. Grinning she looks behind her to much sure she wasn't being followed then walks down the hall toward the room.

AVENGERS

Alex walked down the hall and saw someone walking toward her. She smiled and walked by but the figure stops and turns back.

"Do I know?" Alex turns to answer, but before see speaks she sees who is in front of her; Tony looks at her funny; trying to see if he knew her. Alex stutters before getting the words out.

"Uh no I don't think you do, I just got here. I'm Clint and Natasha's daughter." Alex gives a nervous smile.

"Holy shit they have a kid?" Tony blurters out. Alex chuckles and responds.

"Yeah apparently, I just found out after getting shot by to maniacs in my house, and my parents were just told they found me this morning."

"Ooo, that's rough." Tony smirks. Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, well I better get going…" Alex starts to take a step backwards. Tony nods and carries on with his business. Alex sighs and heads for the door. _So much for keeping it quiet._

AVENGERS

Alex walks into the empty room. There was panel on the wall; listing different weapons and training exercises. Alex chose bow and combat; level: Hard. Alex walks onto the start box in the center.

"You chosen exercise will begin automatically. Number of targets: 10. timer starts now." An electronic female voice says.

Alex gets an arrow ready. A hologram target appears in front of her; running toward her. Alex raises her bow and lets the arrow go. It hits the target with a heart shot; the target slows to a stop then falls to the ground disappearing. Alex feels her side sting from the movement but she ignores it. On the second level, two targets are running and throwing spears. Alex rolls to the side and aims at the one closest to her. The target falls to the ground. The second one throws a spear and it hits her bow; causing it to fly out of her hand. The target jumps down and run towards her. Alex looks for her bow and sees it behind her; but instead of getting it she runs toward the target with an arrow in hand. The target throws another spear and Alex does a roll jumping back up she throws the arrow like a spear, piecing the targets head. Two more targets come at her. Alex runs to her bow picking it up she gets an arrow and shoots the one target then shoots the other. Just when Alex thinks she's done, five targets run at her. Alex looks at the ledge of the top level where the other two targets were. Alex runs toward it putting her bow in her back she runs and jumps grabbing the ledge and using her foot to boost her up onto it. She gets an arrow ready and shoots the first three targets. Then aiming for the target on the ground she remembers there being five. She turns and sees the other target on the second level with her throw an axe. Alex jumps off the ledge flipping and landing in a roll. Turning, she gets the arrow ready and lets the string slide away from her fingers; launching the arrow at her target. Then turning to the target on the ledge she gets an arrow and shoots the last of them. The room grows quiet and Alex hears the female voice again.

"Targets hit: 10 out of 10. Time: 2 minutes 45 seconds." Alex gives a sigh of relief. But then the smile on her face disappears when she hears someone let out a breath behind her. She turns already an arrow in her bow ready to shoot. Looking at the intruder Alex sees it's only Clint. Sighing again Alex lowers her bow and goes to collect her arrows. Even though she may not show it, Alex was a big fan of the Avengers; and having a master assassin watch her train, was a pretty cool thought. But once Clint took a step forward she realized her wasn't alone. A figure appeared behind him and followed him up to Alex. Her eyes widened; Steve walked up behind Clint and smiled.

"That's really good Alex, how long you been at it?" Clint smiles still a little shocked at her talent. Alex pulls her attention to him.

"I started when I was seven. Then we couldn't find a teacher that could teach me anything new, so I started a new hobby." Alex gives a small smile before going back to collect her arrows. She wasn't ready to tell her mom and dad about shooting while riding her horse. Clint steps back pushing Steve out in front of him.

"Alex this is Steve Rogers; not that you wouldn't know of course." Steve puts out a hand and Alex shakes it smiling.

_Why are they all showing up now? If only Skye was here to see this, she would flip. _Alex hid the smirk.

"That's really good." Steve says. Alex's smile grows a bit bigger.

"Thanks." Alex lets go of Steve's hand and puts the last of her arrows back into her quiver. Steve turns back to Clint.

"I better go see if fury needs anything." Clint nods and Steve looks back at Alex giving a nod which Alex gives as well; before leaving the room. Clint looks at Alex.

"So do you have a favorite?" Alex; knowing what he's talking about shakes her head.

"I don't really choose sides for stuff like that. But Skye's favorite is Tony." Alex smirks. "But overall she would do anything to meet one of them." Clint snorts and walks up beside her.

"You know, Natasha said you can't practice until you go your stitches out." Clint looks down at her. Alex then remembers and sighs. _Busted. _She gives him an innocent grin.

"Well it was only a little practice, not like I did anything big or whatever." Alex tries to back herself up. Clint gives a chuckle before walking toward the door.

"Well if you promise me something I won't tell her." Alex looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Like what?" Alex says hesitantly.

"Remember to ask Coulson to give me all you school info, and we can get you into the SHIELD program." Clint gives her a grin before slowly walking out of the room. Alex's widen. _Me!? Be at a shield school?! _Alex runs after him; seeing him down the hallway.

"But don't SHIED agents go to those schools? I don't have any training for that." Alex tries to sound mature, and not squeal in excitement.

"That's why we will train you. That way you'll be learning from the best." Clint tells her. Alex slows down; her mind going blank. _**The**__ BlackWidow and HawkEye will be my mentors!_ Alex couldn't hold back her smile as she sped up with Clint.

"What about Skye? Will she-"Alex stops when a siren starts blaring. Clint stops in his tracks; looking around.

"What is that?" Alex looks at Clint with concern. Clint started walking toward her.

"I don't know." Clint grabs her wrist firmly but gently; taking her toward the bridge.

AVENGERS

Alex followed Clint to the bridge. Nick was walking to and fro while Agent Hill shouted out orders.

"Director Fury, what's going on?" Clint asks. Nick turns to him; a look of relief appears on his face.

"Someone hacked the network and is now roaming the Helicarrier. We're sending troops to engage the intruder or intruders." Fury responses. Alex looks at Fury then up at Clint. Clint looks down at her then at Coulson.

"Do you mind if I leave her here?" Clint asks Coulson. Coulson nods and walks up to them. Alex gives Clint a pathetic look.

"What?! You're not leaving me here? I can help!" Alex crosses her arms. Clint gives her a look before walking up to Fury.

"Where is the break in?" Clint asks. Fury turns to him.

"It's near engine 3. I don't know how they got in; they must have used a boat. We landed an hour ago." Fury explains. Clint nods then walks toward his location.

"You stay here." Clint says without looking at Alex knowing she wanted to come. Alex lets out a sigh before sitting down in a chair at the center table. Coulson walks up in front of the table.

"Don't worry, you'll be running around with us in no time." Coulson says to Alex. Alex looks up giving a small smile before looking back down at her phone. An agent had just given it back to her; she had twenty two unread text messages! Alex sighs and starts to look though them. They were all from Skye. She starts to read through them.

June 14, 4:56

Alex are you ok? Where are you!?

June 15, 2:34

"Alex, please answer! Where are you!?" 

Alex skips to the other texts, her eyes widen when she sees the last text she sent.

June 16, 9:29

"Alex I went looking for you, I tracked your phone to somewhere in the bay near New York, I rented a boat. You better answer!"

Alex immediately jumps up putting her phone back into her pocket. Walking toward the direction Clint went.

"Where are you going?!" Alex turns to see Coulson walking toward her. Alex keeps a straight face.

"I know who broke in." She says before running down the hallway.

AVENGERS

Alex runs down the hallway, making a turn she sees someone run down. _The intruder._ Alex thought. She gets an arrow and runs after them. Alex takes out her phone dialing Clint.

"Hello?" She hears Clint say.

"Hey I found the intruder! There in hallway B, next to engine 3."

"Ok I'm on my way- wait you're supposed to be with Coulson!" Alex rolls her eyes before responding.

"Never mind that, I'm in pursuit." Alex hangs up the phone before he can respond.

Alex comes around a bend and before she can look down the next hall way, a figure rams into her left. They flip overt and crash into the wall behind Alex.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alex looks up knowing that voice. With wide eyes she looks to see Skye in front of her.

"What the f-!" Alex doesn't have time to finish her comment when Skye clams a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" Skye looks at her. Alex pulls her hand away and pushes herself up.

"Why are you here?!" Alex almost yells. Skye clumsily gets up, Smiley.

"I went looking for you! Didn't you see any of the twenty texts I sent?!"

"Yes! Why do you think I got here before my da-… before everyone else got here?!" Alex didn't want to tell her about her mom and dad yet.

"Who? Oh and why are these sirens going off?" Skye looks at her, apparently clueless about what she did. Alex sighs putting her hand on her head.

"Come on, hurry!" Alex puts her bow in her right hand and grabs Skye's arm with her left, dragging her down the hallway. Skye lets her lead he down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Skye asks.

"To a safer place."

AVENGERS

Alex lead Skye down the hallways of the Helicarrier; all of a sudden, agents round the corner and see Alex with Skye. Then hold up there rifles; shouting orders for them to get on the ground. Alex obeys orders and drags Skye down with her.

"Let me explain, Skye isn't trying to hack your files." Alex tries to explain. Then more people come around the corner; Clint at the front of them. Skye looks over seeing him.

"Whoa! You're Hawkeye!" Skye gives a squeal. Alex stands up and walks over to him. The agent's pursuit her, but Clint holds up a hand; telling them to back down.

"I told you to stay with Coulson." Clint tells her. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Just because you're my dad doesn't mean I'm always going to listen to you." Alex says sarcastically. Skye; still on the ground looks at her.

"WHAT!" Skye yells. Alex holds a figure to her ear, Clint looks at Skye then back at Alex, confused. Alex sighs; getting ready to tell the story.

"Skye this is my dad Clint Barton. Clint this is Skye; my best friend." Clint nods toward Skye before looking back at Alex.

"I'm guessing this is our intruder." Clint's lips rise into a smile. Alex nods and walks over to Skye helping her up. Skye still shocked stares at Clint then at Alex.

"So is you're really name like Alex Barton or something?! Ooh! And how about your mom! Who is she? What about your parents back on that so called 'business trip' are they like liars or something? " Skye babbles on about all her questions while she follows behind Clint and Alex to the bridge.

AVENGERS

"So let me get this straight. A fourteen year old managed to hack into SHIELD and track one cell phone and break in to get to Alex?!" Fury shouted, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Alex can't help but smirk along with Clint. Skye sat in a chair behind them looking around in awe.

"So you're Nick Fury?!" Skye asks. Fury turns to her.

"Yes." Then he walks over to Coulson who was talking to Sitwell.

"Cool… you're really badass by the way." Fury looks over at her, a small smirk on his lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nick says. Skye then returns to letting her eyes wander the bridge. Coulson walks up to Alex; pulling her aside.

"Stark and Rogers still think the intruder is still out and about. Could you find them and tell them to report to the bridge?" Coulson asks.

"Sure, I shall be back." Alex turns and walks toward the hall.

AVENGERS

Alex walks down the hall and opens the door to the flight deck; seeing Iron man flying around the Helicarrier. Alex ways toward him and he come down landing near her.

"Well if it isn't Hawkeye Jr." Iron man says. Alex makes a face before speaking.

"We found the intruder. Coulson wants you back at the bridge." Alex says. Iron man nods and speaks into his com.

"Capsicle, they found the intruder, meet us back at the bridge." Alex hears Steve's reply.

"I told you not to call me that, I'm on my way." Alex gives a smirk before walking back toward the bridge.

Avengers

Alex walks back to the bridge with Steve and Tony not far behind. Alex sits in the chair next to Skye and Steve and Tony walk up and stand next to Natasha and Clint. Fury looks over and sees them there.

"So I guess there is some explaining to do about this so called intruder." Fury glances at Skye then at Alex. "I take it you know each other?" Skye nods; still smiling. Alex sighs and places her hands on her face; obviously embarrassed. Clint couldn't help but smile, and Natasha gives him a shove.

"Yep! We've known each other for a long time." Skye says. Alex looks at Coulson who is standing of to the side; he just shrugs his shoulders and Alex turns her attention to Fury who is looking at Skye with concerned eyes.

"Director Fury, she wasn't trying to break into your files, she was just trying to find me." Alex looks at Skye for back up but she wasn't paying attention. Alex sighs rolling her eyes before turning back to Fury. "She harmless believe me, she doesn't know the difference between a Compound bow and a recurve bow." Alex says with no humor in her voice.

"Hey!" Skye pulls her attention back to her. Clint laughs and Natasha shoves him again. Fury sighs.

"It's not that I don't trust your judgment Alex, I just can't have friends of yours breaking in to SHIELD like this." Fury says. Alex throws her hands in the air.

"Really!? I was just shot three days ago and I kind of left her high and dry so I think you could cut her some slack." Alex says; not sounding too angry. Coulson walks up next to Fury; looking at Alex.

"Well we should probably inform her parents about this. Alex if you can keep track of her, she can stay until we contact her parents." Alex nods and looks over at Skye who is for once paying attention. Natasha speaks up.

"Fury, are you sure we can just let her go like that? She has seen enough around here already." Natasha looks down at Alex then at Fury. Fury nods taking that into account. Then Steve steps in.

"Why not recruit her. Sense she was able to hack into SHIELD she could be a valuable addition; of course if Alex keeps track of her." Alex looks at him and can't help but laugh a little. Skye; not knowing who was behind her gasped.

"Holy Crap! Almost all the Avengers are here!" Skye squeals. Alex once again embarrassed lets her head fall onto the table. Tony, Steve, and Natasha smile before looking back at Fury. All eyes were on him as he let out a breath.

"Alright, first let's contact her folks and then talk about recruiting her." He then looks at Skye; who is trying to look professional. "And as for you Skye, I guess you're going to be joining SHIELD."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: By the way this takes place before iron man 3 and after the avengers, in case of confusion. And please, please review! If this isn't a good story tell me so I don't write it for no reason!

Alex walks toward her room with Skye not far behind. They had contacted Skye's parents two days ago and she was now an official SHIELD agent along with Alex. She would now be living on the Helicarrier like it was home. Alex was walking Skye to her room; knowing she would get lost or purposely get lost without her. Alex walked past her room and to the one next to hers on the left. Skye walked up next to her. Alex looks at her and then back at the panel by the door.

"Put your hand on it." She says. Skye obeys and puts her hand on the panel. The door opens and Skye enters the room with Alex not far behind.

"Wow…" Skye looks around the room. It had a bed in the corner and a bathroom to the right. The walls were painted a pale green with black finish. It was just like Alex's but backwards and the walls we red with black finish. Alex walks in and leans against the wall next to the door. Skye looking around her new room and takes it all in. What she didn't know though, was that Alex had asked Coulson to get some things from her parents for her room. Alex walks over to Skye's bed and pulls her quiver off her back Skye turns and sees her put her hand into it.

"What's that?" Skye asks her. Alex looks up at her and grins.

"Well it wouldn't your room without these." Alex pulls out a roll of posters; placing them on the bed. Skye's eyes skims over the posters. They included Hunger Games, star wars, big bang theory, and none other than avengers' posters. Her lips curl up into a smile.

"How did you get these?!" Skye says. Alex shrugs.

"I asked Coulson to tell your parents to send in some of your stuff for your room. They said you would like to have these." Skye nods and starts putting them on her wall.

"There!" She says after putting all the posters on the wall. Alex chuckles before swinging the quiver over her head again. Before Alex can react, Skye gives her a death grip hug. Alex not being able to breath; pats her back gently. Skye let's go and then gives her a big smile; which Alex gives her a smile as well.

"Thank you." Skye says. Alex nods.

"You're welcome, now I gotta go find my parents so I'll leave you to unpack." Alex walks toward the door but Skye stops her.

'Hey you never told me who your real mom is…" Skye says. Alex nods in agreement.

"My mom is Natasha Romanoff." Alex says. Skye squeals and jumps up and down.

"Both your parents are master assassins! That's so cool!" Alex nods smiling. Skye's smile fades a little.

"Aren't you happy?" Skye asks her. Alex quickly nods reassuring her friend.

"I know you well enough to know that you're not as happy as you should be." Skye looks at her.

"Well the people who were so called my parents stole me from my real parents. I would like to know why. And getting shot then told you're whole life has been a lie wasn't exactly on my bucket list." Alex with a sigh. Skye's eyes widen.

"You were shot!?" She yells. Alex nods a little startled.

"Yeah, I mentioned it on the bridge, didn't you hear me?" Skye shakes her head.

"Where were you shot?" Skye asks. Alex lifts her shirt slightly; revealing a huge bandage across her stomach with some blood seeping though it on her side. Skye looks at her in shock.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! D-did I cause you any pain when I rammed you? Oh please say I didn't, b-but be honest!" She stutters. Alex sighs, and then smiles.

"You know I don't fall apart that easily!" Alex gives her a playful shove. Skye's smile returns to her face and she jumps off her bed.

"Ok I need to unpack so shoo! Go find your cool parents!" Skye waves her toward the door, Alex smiles then leaves the room.

AVENGERS

Alex walked down the hall; looking through windows and doorways for her parents. _They have to be around here somewhere! _She thought. Then Alex turns and looks into the first door on the right; she walks up to her parents who were both looking at a file.

"Hey I was wondering, sense I'm kinda an agent or whatever, should I start training?" Alex asks. Natasha and Clint look up from what they're doing.

"Oh um honey there is a slight problem with that." Natasha says with a disappointed look. Clint speaks up.

"We've been assigned to a mission in Germany. It looks like we won't be back til next week." Clint gives her a sorry look. Alex sighs.

"When are you leaving?" she asks. Clint sighs.

"Tomorrow morning." Natasha says before Clint.

"Crap." Alex mutters.

"Hey how about this, I will find someone who can teach you some basics and once we get back, me and your mother will give some bow and fighting tips." A small reassuring smile appears on Clint's face; along with Natasha. Alex smiles a little; then sighs.

"Alright, but what will I do when you're gone, besides training?" Alex says. Natasha looks at Clint then back at Alex.

"Follow me." Natasha says. Alex turns to follow Natasha out the door; while Clint stayed behind to look at the mission info. Alex walks down the hall with Natasha in front of her. She walks up to a door and puts her hand on the panel to open it. Walking inside; with Alex not far behind, she pulls open a doer and pulls out a suit; handing it to Alex. Her eyes grow big.

"Is this for me?" Alex whispers. Natasha nods. Alex puts out her hands taking it slowly.

"I had one made for you so you wouldn't have to wander around in boring jeans and sweaters." Natasha smiles. Alex held it up. It was two pieces. The shirt looked just like her dads but with a little different design. The pants were black skin tight like her moms, with padding on the knee caps. There were to buckles with straps on the left thigh, and on strap and buckle on the right thigh. _Probably for knives or guns. _Alex thought. Natasha then handed Alex boots to go with it. They came up just below the knee; they were buckles all the way up the boot, all jet black. _Like Storm. _Alex thought, then came the home sickness feeling. _Stop it, you are home. _Alex told herself, not saying it out aloud. Alex couldn't control her excitement. Putting the suit next to her; she pulls her mom into a hug, Natasha a bit shocked puts her arms around her as well.

"Thank you." Alex says.

"No need to thank, you would get a suit eventually." Natasha says with a soothing voice. Alex shakes her head.

'Well for that too but also for taking me back. Some parents might not have done that after all that time." Alex says. Natasha sighs.

"Of course we would want you back! We never doubted you would come back to us." Natasha says. Alex nods before Natasha lets go. "Why don't you go get dressed, then we can show you father." Alex nods before picking up the suit and walking toward the bathroom.

Minutes later Alex walks out of the bathroom; with her quiver and bow as well. Natasha turns to look at her and a smile appears on her face.

"You look beautiful honey." She says to Alex. Alex nods looking own at the suit as well. _Man do I look bad ass! _She thought_._ She walks back to Natasha giving her another quick hug. Natasha gives her a quick kiss on her head, then she hands Alex something.

"What's this?" She asks. Natasha had handed Alex and arm guard for her bow and something else; she didn't know what it was.

"It's something for tomorrow I won't tell you what yet but I think you will enjoy it." Natasha says with a smile. Alex smiles back before walking back with her mom to show Clint her new suit.

AVENGERS

Alex had just shown Clint her new suit and by his reaction, Alex guessed that he liked it. Alex walks out of the room after saying goodnight t her parents, and then pulls out her phone. It read 10:56; Alex sighs before walking down the hall toward her room, she passes Skye's room on the way but decides to show her suit tomorrow. _It's too late for that right now. _Alex thought. She walks into her room, and goes straight for the bathroom to change. She comes out wearing a spaghetti strap top and some sweat pants. Alex then falls into bed, turning the light off she then drifts off to sleep.

AVENGERS

Alex's eyes fluttered open; she sat up slowly stretching then rubs her eyes. She gets up and walks over to her chair; picking up her suit she walks to the bathroom to get ready.

Alex emerges from the bathroom; teeth and hair brushed and in her suit. She grabs her bow and quiver before walking toward the flight deck to see her parents.

Alex walks down the hall and puts her hand on the panel; opening the door to the flight deck. Alex sees her parents talking with Coulson in front of a ramp up into a quinjet. Alex walks up to them smiling. Her mom and dad turn to her smiling as well. Natasha walks up to her rapping her in a hug; then Clint walks over hugging her as well. Alex nods to Coulson; which he gives in return; then walks back toward the door.

"So are you leaving know?" Alex says with a hint of sadness. Natasha's smile doesn't leave her face.

"Not yet; there's one more thing we need to do. Did you bring it?" Alex; knowing what she's talking about pulls out the glove like leather and Natasha shows her how to put it on. Alex holds up her arm looking at it. It was almost like an arm guard; but it started at her wrist and went up to her elbow, it was a thick brown leather; perfectly fitted to her arm. Natasha hands Alex what looks like a whistle. Alex takes it; with a questioning look.

"Blow into it." Clint says, smiling. Alex blows into it. She hears a very faint noise, barley able to be heard. Clint goes behind her and turns her toward the water; sense they landed a few hours ago. Clint points out across the water; Alex looks in the direction he is pointing but sees nothing.

"Should I be looking for something?" Alex asks.

"Wait for it…." Clint says. Alex keeps looking and then sees something, very small coming across the water; it was flying! Alex looks closer and sees it's a bird. Alex's eyes grow big as it heads straight for her.

"Hold out your arm." Natasha says. Alex obeys. A big bird comes closer; slowing down it perches on Alex's arm. Alex looks in shock at the beautiful creature.

"What is this!?" Alex asks in astonishment.

"This is Jace, your new companion." Clint says. Alex coughs on the breath she was taking in.

'What!? How!?- why are you giving me him?" Alex keeps her eyes on Jace who is comfortably sitting on her arm. She could feel is powerful talons on her arm, but because of the guard, it didn't hurt. He had many brown shades of feathers.

"Well we knew it would be hard for you to jump right in to all this so we thought a friend to have around would be good when were on missions." Natasha explains. Alex feels tears in her eyes but tries to hold them back.

"Thank you!" Alex puts her free arm around Clint then Natasha.

'What kind of bird is he?" Alex asks.

'He's a Hawk. He's about a year old so he is very young still, but we found him and he has been trained by one of the best; he will always come when called and is said to have a great personality." Clint explains. Alex nods; she puts her fingers up and strokes his feathers. Jace; closing his eyes makes a small chirping noise. Alex smiles and gives her parents hugs again.

'Well it looks about that time…." Natasha says. Alex's smile fades a little. She gives her parents hugs, and then looks up at them. They walk toward the quinjet and up the ramp. Alex waves and decides to take another step.

"Love you!" Alex yells. Natasha and Clint turn back, yelling love you back. Then the ramp closes and Alex backs up as the quinjet takes off; flying out of site. Alex stands there staring at the sky for a little; then she turns her head to look at Jace.

"How about going inside." Alex says. Jace ruffles his feathers and makes a clawing sound. Alex smiles and walks toward the door with her new companion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Follow the protocol

AN: Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

AN: If you have any suggestions on what should happen in the future please feel free to review! I love new ideas!

Alex headed to the bridge to find Coulson. She was trying to find Skye but she was nowhere to be found. Alex walked into to room and saw Coulson talking to agent Sitwell. Alex walks up to him and waits for him to finish. Sitwell said some last words before walking off. Coulson turns to her.

"Is there something you need?" He asks. Alex nods and continues.

"Do you know where Skye is?" Alex asks. Coulson nods.

"She was in the lab with Stark the last time I saw her." Coulson says. Alex nods and turns to walk toward the lab.

AVENGERS

Alex walks into the lab and sees Skye and Tony looking at some holograms of something.

"There you are! Do you know how long I have been looking for you?" Alex says with a smile on her face. Skye looks around the holograms and smiles; walking around the counter she approaches Alex.

"No, I thought you went with your parents." Skye says, then she looks down at her suit; eyes widening.

"Holy crap you got a suit!" Skye squeals. Alex nods and chuckles. Skye looks her up and down admiring the suit.

"Who gave it to you?" Skye asks.

"My parents got it for me. And they also got me something else in my room." Alex says a hint of mysteriousness in her voice. Skye grins and turns back to Tony.

"Can we pick up with this tomorrow? I already downloaded the info on my computer." Skye says. Tony looks through the holograms.

"Sure, just don't hack into any secure files. Last time I did that it didn't go well." Tony says; giving Skye a smirk. Skye nods then walks out of the room with Alex.

"So what did your parents give you?" Skye asks; as they walk down the hall way. Alex keeps looking forward.

"I will show you when we get there." Alex says with a grin. Skye sighs and follows Alex to her room.

Alex and Skye arrive at her room a few minutes later. Alex puts her hand on the panel and the door opens; allowing them to enter. Alex walks in and when Skye's not looking summons Jace. He flies across the room right in front of Skye; causing her to jump back in surprise, then lands on Alex's arm. Skye jumps up and down.

"They got you that?!" Skye yells. Alex nods with a huge grin on her face. Skye runs over to her and looks at Jace.

"Is it a he or a she, and does it have a name." Skye demands. Alex laughs.

"His name is Jace. He's a Hawk." Alex says proudly.

"Can I pet him?" Skye asks. Alex nods. Skye puts her hand up and lightly strokes Jace's feathers. Jace fluffs his feathers; then makes a squeaking noise. Skye laughs and pets the top of his head.

"So did you get him this morning?" Skye asks. Alex nods.

"Yeah, right before my parents left." Alex says with a hint of doubt. Skye looks at her with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; there some of SHIELDS top agents, they will be fine." Skye says. Alex nods; still not pleased.

"But it's my job to worry now sense they're my parents." Alex says. Skye nods in agreement.

"I'm saying that even though you're worried you still have us!" Skye points to herself and Jace; smiling. Alex gives her a smirk, then holds her hand up to the perch and Jace hops into it.

"So what to do now." Alex says. Skye crosses her arms; thinking. Then Alex remembers. _The training. _Alex takes out her phone and starts dialing a number. Skye looks at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks. Alex puts the phone up to her ear. It starts ringing.

"Hello?" Alex hears Clint's voice through the phone. Alex's lips curve into a smile.

"Hi, you forgot to tell me about training." Alex says. An even more questioning look appears on Skye's face.

"Oh crap, you right. Well I found someone to train you, if you find Coulson and ask him about it, I'm sure he can point you in the right direction." Clint says.

"Ok thanks. Love you." Alex slows her words; not sure if those were appropriate.

"Love you to honey." Then Alex hangs up the phone and turns; Skye making a pathetic smile. Alex looks at her with question.

"Can I help you?" Alex asks; giving a smirk. Skye giggles.

"That is so adorable! You've known them for like seven days and you're already a happy family!" Skye says. Alex slowly nods; still smiling.

'Ok well I have to go talk to Coulson about this training stuff." Alex says. Skye nods still smiling.

"I have some homework to do, so I'll see ya later" Skye says; skipping out of Alex's room. Alex follows her with her eyes. She turns to Jace who is staring at her.

"What?" Alex says to Jace. He just ruffles his feathers and closes his eyes. "Well I will be back in a little." Alex says before exiting the room.

AVENGERS

Alex walks onto the bridge and sees Coulson; she walks up to him.

"Hey my da- I'm mean Clint said to ask you about my training; he said something about finding someone already." Alex says; not wanting to call him dad in front of a more advanced agent. Coulson nods.

"Well if you go to the gym I can send him to meet you there." Alex nods and before she can ask who; an agent walks up and starts talking to Coulson and they walk away; leaving Alex standing. Alex sighs the turn to walk toward the gym.

Alex arrives at the gym a few minutes later she walks in; seeing no one home she puts her bag down and walks over to the punching bag. Throwing a few she eventually hears someone walk in; she turns and catches her breath. Steve walks in with a bag and sets it on a bench then looks up seeing Alex. He smiles then walks over. _Shit._ Alex thought. _When you said training dad I thought you meant I would learn from a trainer not Captain America. _Alex told her dad in her head. "Hi." Alex says hesitantly.

'Hey, so you want to get started?" Steve asks. Alex nods dropping her fist from the punching bag then follows Steve to the other side of the gym where to mats were.

"So how do you want to start? We can do knife defense or hand to hand." Steve says. Alex thinks for a bit then chooses.

"Knife." She says. Steve nods before going to a shelf and looking through the training objects; there were weights, fake weapons, dummy grenades, and other gadgets Alex didn't know about. Steve pulls out a fake knife and turns back. Alex speaks up.

"So do you actually train? Or did my dad pick you for a different reason." Alex says.

"Well he was going to find a personal trainer; but the only ones available didn't work for SHIED, so he asks me sense I have nothing better to do." Steve says with a smirk. Alex grins before getting back to business.

"So let's start with defending." Steve starts. Alex gets into a fight stance.

"Just don't send me through the wall with a super punch or something." Alex says still being confident. Steve grins then they begin.

AVENGERS

Alex's training had been going on for an hour and a half. They had gotten basic moves down and were now fighting in training rounds.

Steve holds the knife and goes forward with a slashing movement. Alex holds up her hand blocking the knife. Steve throws it to his other hand. Alex dodges the knife; then turns and kicks it out of Steve's hand. Steve looked at her a bit shocked and walked over to get the knife.

"I think that was pretty good for one day." Steve says. Alex nods dropping her fighting stance. She walks over to her bag, pulling out her water bottle; she drinks about a quarter of it.

"That's pretty good for a first timer." Steve says. Alex looks at him then back at her bag.

"That's not entirely true. I took karate when I was seven; not that it helped me today, but I still remember a few things." Alex says. Steve nods before grabbing his stuff and walking toward the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" Alex turns hearing his question and nods; then grabs her stuff and follows him out the door.

Alex walks into her room; the lights were off and it was unusually dark. Alex; concerned walks in slowly. Looking up at the perch she sees Jace is not there. She sees her bow on the other side of the room but knows walking out into the open might expose her to something. Alex takes one slow step forward; hearing someone take a breath, she quickly turns throwing a bone breaking punch at the wall. Alex looks in shock and pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"Alex looks to the side seeing her fist was inches away from connecting with Skye's face. Alex sighs; with a little anger.

'Why are you in my room?" She asks. Skye looks at her like she's crazy.

"You just tried to break my face! And I was going to surprise you!" Skye said still looking shocked. Alex looks at her in confusion.

"For what?" Alex asks; her voice more angry then questioning. Skye smiles a little.

"I don't know I was bored so I put Jace in the bathroom and I turned all the lights off to scare you." Skye said like it was obvious. Alex sighs.

"I just got back from training; don't you think that would be the worst time to scare someone?" Alex asks her. Skye shrugs.

"Well I thought you would be tired. And also how did that go?" Skye asks. Alex looks at her with a smile but also a little astonishment.

"It was a first lesson! What did you think I would be doing? And yes it did go pretty well." Alex finishes. Skye nods, looking back at the slightly cracked wall where Alex threw the punch.

"Yeah I can tell." Skye says without looking away from the wall. Alex looks at her and sees what she is looking at. Then she realizes the pain in her hand. Looking down at it, she moves her fingers and feels excruciating pain. Alex winces as she slowly massages it with her other hand, even though that made it hurt more. Skye looks over at her; seeing her hand.

"You should get that looked at. With that blow you might have broken bones." Alex looks at her then back ar her hand.

"It should be fine by the time I train tomorrow." Alex says letting go of her hand and calling Jace; he flies out of the bathroom and lands on her arm. Alex holds her not injured hand up and strokes his feathers. Skye nods not believing her and then continues the conversation.

"So who's your trainer?" Skye asks. Alex looks around the room. Trying to avoid the question sense she knew Skye would make a big deal out of it. "Hello? Alex who's your trainer?" Skye says smiling. Alex sighs.

"Steve." Alex looks at her. Skye eyes widen then she squeals.

"Man! You're so lucky! Here I thought you would have some boring agent that you have never met before!" Alex nods, and she can help but smile a little bit.

"So what did you do?" Skye asks. Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"The basics, just knife defense." Alex says. Skye continues to be engaged in the conversation.

"Was it fun? How did you do?" Skye starts spitting out questions, Alex smiles putting her hands up for her to slow down a bit.

"Yeah, at first I was worried about getting punched through a wall or something but for a first time it was pretty fun." Skye chuckles and walks over to her, looking down at Alex 's hand.

"Still you should have that looked at." Skye says before walking toward the door; exiting. Alex looks back at her til the door closes. She looks up at Jace who is already dosing. Alex then looks at her alarm clock. It read 9:24. Tired, Alex decided to hit the sack. She got dresses then walked over to bed.

AVENGERS

Alex woke to pain; she pulls her hand out from under the covers and looks it over. It was black and purple around the knuckles and it throbbed a little. Alex a bit concerned, got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She came out, a few minutes later and brushed her hair. Still looking her hand over, she walked over to her bow and put her quiver on her back. Then she walked up to Jace, and strokes his feathers, she holds up her arm and Jace steps down onto it.

"I think a little flying will do you good." Alex says to him. She walks out the door toward the flight deck.

Alex had just let Jace fly off. He was flying around the Helicarrier and Alex was going let him out every day to stretch his wings. She walks back in and after putting Jace back in her room she goes toward the bridge. Alex needed to see Storm. And she was either getting permission to leave or she was sneaking out.

Alex arrives at the bridge, not seeing Coulson, she walks up to Fury.

"Director, I would like you permission to go to my home town." Alex says. Fury turns to answer her question.

"And why do you need to go there?" Fury asks. Alex sighs.

"My reason is my own business." Alex says. Fury gives her a look.

"Barton your parents are on a mission at the moment and if I send you somewhere with out there permission I don't think they're going to like that. So let me ask you again. What is there that you need?" Alex was a little confused when he called her Barton, but she quickly got it. Sighing Alex begins to explain.

"I have something there that I need to care for." Alex says.

"What would that be?" Alex holds back yelling. _It's like going through security to do anything around here! _

"My horse is there and he needs exercise and not to mention he might need food." Alex says sarcastically. Fury looks down at the holograms on the screen tapping a few things then looking back at her.

"I'm sorry Alex but without any training you are in danger of the people who already shot you once. I can't allow you to go there without some kind of protection. You can call someone there and tell them to take care of it." Fury tells her. Alex looks at him with question.

"I already started training!" Alex defends herself. Fury gives her a look.

"You've had one lesson Alex." Fury says. Alex curses under her breath.

"Yes sir." Alex says before walking back to her room.

AVENGERS

Alex walks back to her room. She opens the door and walks to her closet; packing some clothes into a duffle bag she then puts in some money and a com to contact someone. Alex turns to Jace.

"We have to do something and I'm going to need your help." Jace nods. Alex looks back at her bag then stops. She turns back to Jace.

"Did you just nod at me?" Alex asks him. Jace nods; or bobs his head again. Alex's jaw drops. _What the hell?! _She thought.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?" Alex asks. Jace again, nods. Alex laughs in shock.

"Wow, umm do you think running away to see me horse is right?" Alex gives him a question. Jace looks at her then shakes his head. Alex frowns then walks up to him.

"I just need to feed my horse Storm, then I will come right back." Alex says. She walks over to her bag; picking it up she put it on her bed. She puts her quiver over her head then swings her bag over her head as well; picking up her bow she holds out her arm and Jace lands on it. Alex then holds her hand up closer to her shoulder and Jace hops on her shoulder. Alex then turns off her light and walks out of her room.

AVENGERS

Alex kept a fast pace as she walked down the hallway. She past a window and saw a glimpse of Tony and Skye. She ducked behind a divider to the windows. Looking in the window she waited til they turned and ran past. Alex walked around a corner and almost ran into someone. Alex takes in a quick breath. Steve stopped in time for Alex to move to the side. Alex looks up startled.

"Whoa, sorry." Steve says.

"Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." Alex tries to scoot by him but he stops her.

"Where still up for training right?" Steve asks her.

"Uh actually I messed up my hand last night so I think today won't work out." Alex says slowly backing up. Steve nods.

"Ok, well tell me when you're up for it." Steve says, looking her over seeing all the stuff she has included Jace. Steve gives her a questioning look. "Are you going somewhere?" Steve says. Alex looks at him, gulping. _Busted_ Alex gives a nervous laugh.

"No! I'm just taking some stuff- I'm just going to Skye's room." Alex blurters out. Steve slowly nods.

"So are you trying to blow your cover? Or are you just a bad lair." Steve chuckles. Alex sighs.

"Look, I need to do something. I'll be right back, so don't give me away." Alex says. Steve looks at her with question.

"So you're going behind Fury's back." Steve says understanding. Alex nods. "Well I guess it can't be that bad." Steve says leaning against the wall. Alex sighs nodding.

"I asked Fury if I could go to my home town because I need to check on my horse Storm, but he said no because it's too close to where I was shot and sense my parents aren't here I need to sneak out." Alex finishes. _Man he isn't going to let me get by._ Alex thought. Steve looks at her than at the ground.

'Well why not ask Coulson?" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't even know where he is." Alex says.

"Why not contacted him?" Alex thinks for a second then it hits her. _The com_. Alex feeling stupid puts her bag down and searches through it; picking out her com, she calls in.

"Coulson are you there?" Alex says.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Coulson voice sounds through the com. Alex gives a sigh of relief.

"Can you meet me on the flight deck?" Alex waits for a reply.

'Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes." Alex puts her com back in her bag before putting the bag back over her head.

"Thanks for the suggestion." Alex says. Steve nods before Alex walks off. Alex walks down the hall, hearing someone behind her she turns to see Steve again.

"Yes?" Alex asks. Steve speeds up with her.

"You might need some help persuading him." Alex looks at him then nods.

"Ok then." Alex says, before they both head toward the flight deck.

AVENGERS

Alex meets Coulson outside on the flight deck a few minutes later. Coulson looks at them in questioning.

"So what's this all about?" Coulson says. Alex sighs; getting ready to explain again.

"Fury won't let me go to my home town to check on something so I need to go behind his back." Ale says. Coulson narrows his eyes.

'And what does that have to do with me?" Alex continues.

"I don't know how to fly a quinjet. And I'm guessing you do." Alex says. Coulson slowly nods.

"Well they need two pilots to be operated." Coulson says. Alex sighs knowing who just might volunteer.

"I can. Can't be that hard." Alex hears Steve say. _How many people are coming?!_ Trying not to look mad Alex looks at Coulson for answers. He sighs.

"Alright. We need to be quick. If were not back by tomorrow afternoon then they will know were gone." Alex smiles and nods thanking Coulson before Steve speaks up.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Now." Alex says with no hesitation. Steve looks to Coulson but he only shrugs his shoulders.

"Follow me." Coulson says. Alex follows Coulson with Steve not far behind. Coulson pushes a button on the quinjet and the ramp comes down. Alex is about to walk up when her phone rings. Alex sighs throwing her bag up the ramp she pulls out her phone.

'Hello?"

"Hey! Meet me in my room." Alex hears Skye says. Alex sighs again putting her hand on her head.

"I cant right now im bussy."

"Are you training now?" Skye asks.

"No I'm not doing training tonight, I am doing something else."

"Where are you?" Alex gulps.

"I'm uh- im in my room."

"You know you're a really bad lair." Alex hears Skye says. Alex huffs.

"Yeah I've been told." She glimpses at Steve before looking back at the ground.

"Why are you on the flight deck?" Alex's eyes widen.

"How did you know I was on the flight deck?!" Alex looks at Coulson who is waving her toward the ramp.

"We need to go!" Coulson tries to say quietly. Alex nods. She hears a noise and looks at the door seeing it open and Skye pop out. Alex curses and puts her phone away.

"Where are you going?!" Skye says. Alex puts a finger up to her lips; trying to tell her to be quiet.

"Go back inside I'll be back." Alex says. Skye shakes her head.

"No way, if you're going I'm going." Alex sighs putting her hands on her head. Skye walks past her and on to the ramp of the quinjet. Alex follows her. Coulson turns and sees they extra person.

"And you're here because…?"Coulson begins.

"She's not leaving so we might as well go." Alex says. Coulson nods. Coulson walks over and sits one of the seats; putting on a head set. Steve walks over and puts his Shield in the seat next to Alex; then goes and gets his head set and sits down. Skye sits on the other side of Alex; smiling at her. Alex doesn't give her a smile back, but doesn't look mad; she rolls her eyes then puts on the buckles. Coulson speaks up.

"And were off."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going Home

AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! It will get more exciting so don't worry!

The quinjet flew over the ocean at top speed. Alex, Skye, Coulson, and Steve were going to Alex's home town to take care of something. Alex looks over at Skye; she was sleeping. Alex rolls her eyes and gets up; she walks over to where Coulson and Steve are flying the quinjet. She puts her hands on the back of their seats.

"So where are we now?" Alex asks. Coulson looks back at her than back in front.

"Were about half way over the Atlantic, we should be reaching the east coast in about an hour." Alex nods before going back to her seat. Skye jerks awake when Alex sits down. Alex gives her am innocent look.

"Sorry…" Alex says to her. Skye looks at her waving her hand as to say its fine. Alex keeps her eyes on her.

"Were almost to the east coast, you hungry?" Alex says putting her bag on her lap. Skye nods; stretching. Alex pulls out some granola bars and hands one to Skye, then starts eating hers. Skye takes a bite of hers; swallowing Skye turns to her.

"So I never found out, where are we going?" Skye asks. Alex nods; swallowing.

"I need to see Storm; he hasn't eaten and needs to be ridden. I know it's not a big deal but that's not the only reason I need to go." Alex says. Skye gives her a questioning look. Alex sighs then continues, being a little quieter.

"I need to find out why those people attacked me, and who they are." Alex says. Skye gives her a look before nodding.

"You can't tell them." Alex says gesturing toward Coulson and Steve. Skye sighs then nods.

"Well you better not get yourself killed; because if you do, I will kill you." Skye says, giving a grin. Alex grins back at her than takes out her phone. She tapped on the photos app and started looking through them to pass time. Alex soon came across pictures of her fake parents; there were many family photos of them. A single tear ran down Alex's face. Skye looks over at her with confusion than looks at her phone, seeing all the lies in Alex's early life. She sighs putting a hand up and rubbing Alex's back in comfort.

"I don't understand how they could lie to me all that time." Alex says. Skye nods trying to comfort her.

"Well you're the better person for not trying to get even. I'm sorry it happened but now you know there are people that care about you." Skye gestures toward Coulson then Steve, and then she points to a picture on Alex's phone. It was taken the day her parents left. It was a pic of them standing on the Helicarrier; Jace on Alex's arm. Alex smiled a bit them put her phone away. Skye smiles then leans her head back closing her eyes. Alex leans her head back as well, falling asleep.

AVENGERS

Alex opened her eyes to someone lightly shaking her shoulder. Steve was in front of her trying to wake her up. Alex's eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. Steve leaned back in surprise. Alex shook her head, and then adjusted herself.

"Are we here?" Alex asks. Steve nods.

"We landed a few minutes ago. We had to land in the forest so we wouldn't attract unwanted attention." Alex nods before sitting up. Skye was next to her; still sleeping. Alex looked at her. She pushed her lightly and Skye woke.

"What-?" Skye looks up and sees Coulson and Steve in front of them, and Alex next to her. Skye stretched then sat up. Alex got up and got her quiver and bow; swinging the quiver over her shoulder, she put her arm up Jace who was perched on a bar, flew over to her arm. Coulson lowered the ramp. Alex was the first one off and pushed her arm up; Jace took off; circling the area. Skye followed closely behind her with Steve and Coulson.

"So do you know where were going?" Coulson asks. Alex nods looking around the trees. She begins walking forward. Coulson looked at Steve who just shrugged his shoulders. Skye jogged to catch up with Alex; Steve and Coulson not far behind.

AVENGERS

Alex walks up to a tree. She looks up it and puts her hand on the lowest branch. Skye walks up next to her.

"Were lost right?" Skye asks. Alex looks at her.

"Nope!" Alex grins at her then hoists herself into the tree; going higher and higher. Skye look up watching her.

"Where's Alex?" Skye hears Coulson say. Skye turns to him and gives a smirk.

"She's coming." Skye reassures him. Coulson gives her a questioning look before nodding. A few seconds later Alex jumps down from the tree, startling Coulson and Steve.

"Were about a mile away from my neighborhood. Then it's about a fifteen minute walk to the stables." Coulson nods before they set off again.

Sometime later, they arrive at her neighborhood. Alex walks down the sidewalk; looking to her left she sees a familiar sight. Alex gasps. Looking to her left she sees her old house. Skye walks up beside her. The house was covered in police tape. It looked abandoned. Alex squeezes her eyes shut, trying to push the thoughts away. Coulson and Steve walk up behind them. Alex hears them coming and speeds ahead. Looking at the house they soon follow Alex toward the stables.

They arrive at Birchcreek stables awhile later. Alex runs toward the stable. Skye follows but doesn't run after her. Alex runs down the aisle and takes a sharp turn toward Storm's stall. She lets herself fall against his stall, yanking the door open it slams against the wall. Storms head flies up; seeing Alex he nickers and walks up to her. Alex throws her arms around his neck; giving him a hug. Skye walks down the aisle with Coulson and Steve behind her, and before she reaches Storms stall; Storm gallops out of his stall with Alex on his back; bareback. Skye sighs; watching Alex throw her hands in the air with joy as Storm gallops toward the field. Steve walks up beside Skye.

"That's normal right?" He asks. Skye nods.

"Yeah, she's been around horses' sense she learned to walk. She knows what she's doing." Skye says; walking after them.

Alex held on to Storms jet black main as his powerful hoofs struck the dirt; surging them forward at top speed. They came over a hill and Alex could see the mountains in the distance. She had forgotten how beautiful it was here. Alex pats Strom's neck; then turns him back toward the way they had come. Pushing Storm into a medium pasted canter, Alex comes over the hill to see Skye, Coulson and Steve sitting on the fence. Alex slows Storm to a walk as they walk along the forest line. Then Alex hears a hustling in the bushes. Alex jerks her head to the side looking into the dense forest. Storm stops suddenly; hearing the noise too. Alex keeps her eyes concentrated in the forest.

"Everything ok?" Alex hears Skye yell. Alex hesitates for a second.

"Yeah." Alex says with some concern in her voice. Turning back to the forest she hears another rustle. _Something's not right._ Alex thought. Then she looks deep in the forest seeing a shadow of a person, then another, and another! Alex's eyes widen as she sees them all armed. One raises a gun; Alex digs her feet into Storm's sides and he bolts forward.

Skye and the others watch as they see people appear in the brush; in front of and behind Alex.

"Damit." Coulson says. He pulls out a gun; Steve gets his shield off his back as they start toward her position, with Skye not far behind them.

Alex holds onto Storm as he races along the tree line. Then Alex sees someone ahead of her; putting up a pistol he gets ready to aim. Alex; wide eyed pulls out an arrow and with as much strength she had pulled the arrow back and let it go; striking the man just in time for Storm to jump over his fallen body. Alex looks behind her to see at least five men running after them, some stopping to shoot but missing. Gunshots ring out as Storm does his best to dodge the bullets. Then Alex hears a screech; looking up she sees Jace dive bomb a guy, scratching at his face with inch long talons. Alex then turns Storm toward the others, Storm still galloping out of control. She slows Storm down, seeing them take cover behind a tall rock; she slows Storm down behind it.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asks. Then Skye peeks her head out from behind Steve.

"Can I ask the obvious question? What the hell?!" Skye says. Alex keeps her eyes on Coulson as he quickly looks over the rock.

"There are seven men. We can take them but try to keep one alive. We need to know what's happening here." Alex nods before turning Storm around. Steve walks up stopping her from leaving.

"Wait so you're taking the horse back out there?" Steve asks. Alex nods.

"Not my best aim but it makes me a hard target; he's too fast for a clear shot." Alex says patting his neck. Storm nickers then shakes his mane. Steve slowly nods, not thinking she would be able to go through with this. Alex turns Storm around. Then Alex digs her heels down keeping a form grip on his mane; Storm rears before bolting forward; Alex starts grabbing arrows. Then Coulson hands Skye a gun, Skye nods; knowing how to use one.

"Follow me." Coulson says. Steve runs ahead with his shield as Coulson and Skye stay back but do proceed forward.

AVENGERS

Back on the Helicarrier, Fury doesn't know about Alex sneaking out…yet. Agent Hill walks up to Fury who is standing at the base of the bridge.

"Sir, we had an unauthorized departure last night, quinjet 2B was taken." Fury turns to her a confused look on his face.

"Why are we just finding this out now?" Fury asks.

"Someone hacked our network and hid the escape from our cameras and computers. But it also says it left with the clearance of a level 8 agent sir." Fury nods.

"Coulson." Fury mumbles.

"Pull up that quinjets tracker I want eyes on where it is." Agent Hill nods before going back to the computers.

AVENGERS

Alex shot a few more guys that came out of the forest. Then seeing only two of the men left she turned and rode over to where the others were.

"Why did you attack us?" Coulson demanded after he shot the other man who refused to cooperate.

"I won't tell you." The man said. Alex; still on Storms back looked at Coulson, he looked at her than at the man.

"Were you trying to get her?" Coulson pointed to Alex. The man looked at her with an uncomfortable glare. Keeping his gaze on her, his mouth curved up into an evil grin.

"You have your father's eyes." The man said. Alex tried her best not to look shocked. Coulson looked at the man.

"Where you or were you not trying to get her." Coulson repeated. The man looked back at him.

"She's a threat, we were told to take her out." Alex looked at the man, her eyes widened. Coulson looked at her again, trying not to throw a punch at the man he continued.

"Why is she a threat? Who told you to do this?" The man shrugged.

"No clue, we were just told to kill her. And I can't tell you that." The man said without any concern at all. Alex didn't take her eyes off him. _What is happening? _She thought. Then Alex put her bow on her back, a shot rang out. Alex jerked forward feeling pain all over. Coulson looked up in horror as Alex started falling; Storm who reared forward quickly stopped realizing the extra weight from Alex. Skye screamed. Steve turned and through his shield at the man in the clearing who clearly was the one who pulled the trigger it hits the man in the chest, breaking most of his ribs. Catching the shield he them delivered a bone crushing punch to the man in front of them. Alex vision blackens, trying to gain consciousness, she falls to the right feeling hands catch her she falls into a painful sleep.

AN: Surprised by the ending to the chapter? Check in to see what happens next!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Not Again

AN: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

AN: And thank you Whitelion69 for the reviews. At least I know someone likes this.

"Hurry! She's losing blood fast!" Coulson yelled. Alex had been shot…. again. While in an attempted to see her horse and also take care of something else, Alex was shot by the people sent to kill her. Skye who was leading Storm, was trying to keep up with Steve and Coulson as they carrier Alex to the quinjet. She had been shot in the chest. Thankfully the shot didn't penetrate any organs but she was suffering from blood loss. Trying to get to the quinjet Skye had to take Storm with them; knowing if they left Storm there Alex would flip.

"What are we going to do with Storm?" Coulson keeps his eyes on Alex.

"I know a retired agent who owns a farm; she is also a doctor; that's where were headed." Skye nods, taking deep breaths she was trying to remain calm. _Of all people to shoot they had to shoot her again! _Skye thought. Skye looked at the ground; blood spattered it as they hurried her to the quinjet. She felt tears begin to come down her cheeks. _Stay calm! She will be ok!_ Skye had saddled up Storm including reins. She would ride there. She had taken lesson when she was little. She knew how to ride, just not bareback like Alex.

"There it is." Steve says with a sigh of relief. Skye hurries; pulling Storm up to a stump she gets on Storms back. Coulson and Steve put her on the ground of the jet. Hurrying to the cockpit, they start the quinjet and take off. Skye looks down at Storm, he was shaking slightly. She could tell he knew what was happening.

"Where going to have to hurry Storm, so give me everything you got." Skye spoke to Storm.

Skye squeezes her legs and Storms leaps of into a racing sprint. Skye was startled by the burst of speed. She gripped the reins and a chunk of Storm's mane. Storm raced through the forest, while Skye steered him in the right direction.

AVENGERS

Skye slowed Storm to a canter as Coulson and Steve land to quinjet in the agent's backyard. Someone walked out the back door; the woman looked to be in her late thirties to early forties or so. She looked at Skye then at the quinjet, a look of confusion and shock on her face. The ramp came down and Coulson ran out toward the agent.

"I know I said SHIELD wouldn't bother you anymore but it's an emergency!" Coulson looks at her with pain and shock. The woman looked at him eyes narrowed, he looked over Coulson shoulder to see Steve carrying Alex toward the door. Blood now covered her chest. The woman's eyes widened and she waved them inside. They quickly hurried in. She looked back at Skye and pointed to a stable in the back. Skye nodded and cantered over the stable.

The woman took some things of the table and Steve set Alex down on it.

"How long has she been in this condition?" They woman said; getting out some tools and other doctor materials.

"Not long, maybe about twenty minutes." Coulson says. She nods and then sets her tools on the table.

"If you could please step out, I will do everything I can for her." The woman said. Coulson hesitated then nodded. They left the room closing the double doors behind them.

AVENGERS

Skye ran in the house, she ran into a living room and saw Steve and Coulson sitting in chairs with worried looks on their faces. Skye looked at them.

"What's going to happen to her?" Skye says, trying to hold back tears. Coulson gets up and walks over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's doing everything she can. Right now all we can do is wait." Coulson says in a shaky but calm voice. Skye nods and sits down on the couch. Skye's mind wanders off to memories of when she first met Alex.

"_So do you want to go to the movies?" Skye asked Alex. She nodded, and then stops running up the stars to her room, she came back down; putting something in her back pocket. "What's that?" Skye asked. Alex looks up._

"_My pocket knife." Alex says with no concern. Skye rolls her eyes._

"_What do you expect will happen? Someone coming up and attacking us?" Skye says. Alex shrugged her shoulders._

"_You never know what people will do." Skye throws her hands in the air like it was obvious. _

"_You expect the worst out of everyone." Alex nods. Then follows Skye out the door._

"_You never know who might feel like killing. Rather safe than sorry." Alex says like it was simple._

Skye skips back to reality. Tears came down her cheeks as she stared at the carpet.

"So who is this agent?" Skye says wearily. Coulson looks over at her.

'Her name is Agent Catherine Woods. She was a level 8 agent before she decided to retire. She was on our top medical service before her retirement." Coulson explains. Skye nods. Then the door open and Agent Woods walks out. They all stand up.

"How is she?" Coulson asks. Agent Woods looks at Coulson with a sorry look.

"She lost over half of her blood, I had enough to make her stable, but right now her chances of surviving the wound are slim." Coulson crosses his arms.

"What do you mean? Are you saying she might not make it?" Steve spoke up.

"As of right now I looks that way, there is a chance. But it's not likely. I'm sorry." Agent Woods says. Coulson lets out a breath. Skye feels tears start to pour down her cheeks. Steve puts his hand through his hair, and then looks back at Agent Woods.

"What can we do?" Steve says.

"We can make her comfortable for now. Then see if she pulls through."

"She will." Coulson says. Agent Woods turns to him and gives a small smile.

"So what about the wound?" Skye asks with a shaky voice.

"They bullet went through, so that's the good news, the bad news; the blood loss." Agent Woods says regretfully.

"So now we wait?" Steve asks. Agent Hill nods. They sit back down and Agent Woods pulls a chair up to the table' cleaning up the blood from the table.

AVENGERS

It had been about 12 hours sense they arrived at Agent Woods' house and Skye couldn't sleep, Steve and Coulson were sitting in chairs in the living room and Skye was lying on the couch. She pulled out her phone and looks at the clock. It read 12:34 am. Skye sighs and sits up.

"What about her parents." Steve suddenly says. Skye and Steve looks at Coulson. He sighs.

"Well we'll have to tell them, which means we'll have to tell Fury." Coulson sighs.

"I'll tell them." Skye says. They look at her. "At least they can't physically hurt me like that might you..." Coulson sighs putting his hands on his head. Then his com starts beeping. Coulson looks at it.

"Shit." He pushes a button on it and Fury's voice come through.

"Ok, start talking." Fury says. Coulson sighs again.

"I take full responsibility for our actions, but there's a serious problem." Coulson says with a somewhat shaky voice. Then the door opens and Fury walks in with a few other agents. Steve looks behind him to see them then sighs leaning forward to put his hands on his head. Fury looks around seeing someone missing.

"Where's Alex?" Fury says demandingly.

AVENGERS

"How could this have happened?!" Fury says. Coulson doesn't look away from the floor. They had finished telling what happened.

"They knew where we were. We don't know how but it's like they were waiting for us." Coulson says. Then the doors open and Agent Woods steps out. Fury turns recognizing the agent.

"Agent Woods." Fury greets.

'Director Fury." She says. Then she turns to the rest of them.

"I overheard the discussion, and your right; they were waiting for you." Coulson gives her a questioning look.

"I was taking an x-ray to see if she cracked any ribs but something metal came up on the scanner." They still had questioning looks. "It was a tracker." Coulson's eyes widen.

'What kind of assholes implant a tracker into a human being?!" Skye speaks up.

"My guess incase SHIELD ever found her. These people that attacked her, do you know anything about them?" Agents Woods says.

"No, they said she was a threat and she had to be eliminated, that was all." Fury sighs. Coulson turns to him, studying him.

"That's not entirely true. We've come across them before. But they only go after people with some sort of power. Even though here parents are well known that's not a good enough reason to call her a threat." Fury says. Coulson looks at him with his mouth open.

"You knew about this and didn't tell her?" Coulson said. Fury sighs.

"There was no need to. It wouldn't have affected her fate." Skye stands up.

"That's not true. On the jet she told me coming her to see her horse wasn't the only reason. She wanted to find out some information on these people, but didn't want me to tell you." She looked at Coulson and Steve. "So in a way, it is your fault." She gives a glare to Fury. Then everyone turns hearing a sound outside. They walk outside seeing Iron man land in the yard. Skye gives a confused look.

"Everyone left, so did I miss something?" Tony comes out of the suit; it closes behind him as he walks over to them. Skye gives him an annoyed look.

"Well let's see! Alex was shot in the stomach, and might not survive and we are clueless on these stupid people that keep trying to kill her!" Skye says throwing her hands in the air. Tony's eyes widen a bit.

"Shit, are you serious?!" Tony walks up following them back inside. Coulson briefs him on what's happened.

"An agent is tending to her, but right now we know that she was being tracked, she's trying to remove it." Tony nods before walking up to Steve.

"So what's your business in this?" Steve looks at him; arms crossed.

"It's my fault; if I had just stopped her she would probably be fine." Coulson walks up to them.

"It's all of our faults; we should have known this might happen." Then Fury comes over too.

"We need to contact Barton and Romanoff." Coulson nods. Then they step outside.

AVENGERS

"WHAT!?" Clint and Natasha say at the same time. Fury and Coulson had contacted them to tell them about Alex. As of right now they weren't taking it well.

"The people found her again, she's stable but her fate is unsure." Coulson says.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" They could hear Natasha in the back ground.

"Where coming there right now." Clint says in a dangerously quiet tone, then the com is cut off and Coulson and Fury are left standing there. They walk back inside and everyone looks at them.

"So…?" Tony says.

"They didn't take it well, there coming here now." Coulson says. Tony throws his hands up in the air.

"Well that's just great. They're going to kill us." Tony says. Steve nods in agreement. Then Agent Woods bursts through the door. She looked scared and shocked. They all looked at her, worried looks coming on their faces.

"She's awake."

AVENGERS

Everyone's eyes went wide; they followed Agent Woods into the room, Alex lying in a doctor bed in Agent Woods' office, propped up. Coulson's mouth dropped, as he sees Alex look at him with bloodshot eyes, a small smile appeared on her face. They walk up to her.

"She's a little dazed, based on her vitals she's perfectly healthy, I don't know how this is possible. She's healing at an expediential rate. Physically this is not possible." Agent Woods explains. Fury walks up behind Coulson.

"How do you feel?" Coulson says. Alex looks at him, and then realizes the question he asked. She swallows then speaks in a shaky voice.

"Like crap." Alex says with a small smile. Coulson smiles, then Fury speaks up.

"Is there any explanation to this?" He asks her. Agent Woods shrugs.

"I could run some tests but I would need some access." Fury nods then calls over an agent to pull up a computer for her to do tests. Skye pushes her way through, dry tears on her face.

"Hey; for a moment there I thought you wouldn't wake up." Skye says with a shaky voice. Alex grins at her.

"I told you I don't far apart that easily." Skye smiles again then sits in the chair next to Alex's bed. Fury turns to Coulson.

"I will find out anything I can, it will take some time but I will find the cause of this." Fury says to Coulson. Coulson nods before turning back to Alex.

"How long was I out?" Alex asks. Steve walks up behind them.

"About 12 hours, you should have fallen into a coma with that shot." Steve says. Alex gives him a look.

"Thanks for the positive feedback." She says with no heat in her voice. Steve gives a smirk before sitting down in the chair at the back of the room.

"So… what do you remember?" Coulson begins. Alex rubs her head.

"Well I remember I was on a horse, then I remember pain, pain and something else… what was it? Oh yeah- pain!" Alex says. Coulson gives her a look. "My parents don't know do they?" Alex asks. Coulson sighs.

"Yeah they know, they didn't take it well; and there on their way now." Coulson finishes. Alex lets her head fall back on the pillow.

"Crap. They're going to flip." Alex mutters.

"Yeah, they will but sense you look fine now that should help our cause." Alex gives them all innocent looks.

"You should probably not get near them until they fully understand; they might physically try to hurt you." Alex says. Coulson nods in agreement. Steve gets back up, walking over to where they were.

"We should let her rest. If you want to get back to training any time soon; which I know you will." Steve says with a grin. Alex smiles before they get up and leave the room. Alex leans back, letting her body relax despite the horrific pain. Alex manages to fall into a deep sleep.

AVENGERS

Alex woke to Natasha and Clint by her bedside staring at her. Alex opens her eyes a little more. She smiles then yawns.

"Can I help you?" She says with a dry voice. Natasha leans over her; kissing her forehead.

"How you feeling baby?" She says with a smooth voice. Alex gives a sideways thumb as to say; not good but not horrible. She smiles a little. Alex adjust herself; trying to sit up. Natasha a little surprised; helps her sit up. Alex gasps a few times from the pain but manages. Clint lets out a sigh.

"So was this your idea? Or someone else's?" He asks in a calm voice. Alex clears her throat.

"Mine, so don't hurt them." She says with a smirk; clearly referring to Coulson and Steve. Clint nods; chuckling a little himself. Then Alex remembers something

"When can I start training?" She blurts out. Natasha and Clint give a look to each other, clearly surprised.

"Why don't we stay focused on making sure you are able to stand first?" Clint says. Alex gives him a look before nodding.

"Can I try standing?" Natasha looks at Clint before turning back to her with a sigh; she nods. Alex turns her feet over the side of the bed and Natasha puts her hands on Alex's shoulder and arm to help her. Alex gets on foot on the ground; a look of pain which she is clearly trying to hide comes on her face. Gasping she manages to get her other foot planted on the ground. Slowly putting her weight on her feet she eventually gets to a stance, Natasha and Clint on both sides of her.

"I did it." Alex says gasping. Natasha rubs her back were the shot didn't penetrate.

"Yep, you did." Alex then looks at Clint then Natasha.

"Is this normal?" Alex says; gesturing to her being able to stand after her accident. Clint looks away for a moment then looks over at Natasha for help; she looks toward the door.

"Agent Woods?" Natasha calls. She comes through the doors moments later. Walking up she sees Alex now standing; she flinches for a split second; looking her over not being able to understand how she was capable of this.

"She has a question." Natasha says, she nods before turning back to Alex. Alex swallows getting ready to speak.

"Is this normal; me being able to go through this so quickly?" Alex asks. Agent Woods sighs.

"Honestly Alex, no it's not normal. When you first woke up I explained that you were healing at an expediential rate; which is technically not possible." Alex's eyes had widened a bit; but she nods in acknowledgment. "If I could tell you I would, but I can't pretend to know what we're dealing with here. Fury said he would do some digging but for now, we don't have many answers." Alex nods again. Natasha gives Agent Woods a nod before leaving the room again; this time leaving the door open. Alex looks out the door, seeing a stable through the kitchen window. She gasps before jerking her head back to her parents.

"Where's Storm?!" She asks. Natasha gives a soothing smile.

"Skye rode him

"I Skye rode him here; he's in the stable out back." Alex gives a sigh of relief.

"I want to see him." She says confidentially. Clint sighs putting his hand through his hair.

"Honey I don't know if you're ready for-"Alex cuts him off.

"I can do it! I'll prove it!" Alex takes a step forward, but collapses under the pain; before they can catch her; she catches herself by putting her hands on the bed. Slowly gaining back some strength, she takes another step; this time slower, then another, and another. Soon, with Natasha holding her arm, she was walking a normal; but slower pace as they headed toward the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Getting back on the Horse

AN: Enjoy the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, busy schedule!

Natasha helped Alex make her way to the living room; the backdoor was in there. She came around the corner; everyone was either watching the TV or sitting staring at the floor. Skye who was on the couch looked up; seeing Alex in the doorway, her eyes grow big as she leaps off the couch toward Alex. Alex gives a smile before Skye swept her into a gentle hug. Alex used her spare hand to gently hug Skye back. Coulson and Steve look up also; smiling. Alex smiles back before letting go of Skye; who lets go as well still a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're up already." Skye says. Alex nods.

"Yeah well, it can get pretty boring sitting around…" Alex says with a smirk.

"So what you gonna do now?" Skye asks her. Alex nods toward the door.

"Goin' to see Storm, thank you for that." Alex says; Skye smiles.

"Don't mention it." Skye waves a hand. Alex gives a nod before heading toward the door; Natasha helping her. Natasha pushes the door open; cool spring air rushes toward Alex as she steps onto the grass. The sun was still close to the ground and the morning dew was still there. Alex took a deep breath; smelling the flowers and cut grass.

Alex sees the barn ahead. It was dark oak wood and had white finish on the stall windows. They soon arrive at the stall Storm was in. Alex walks a little faster; opening the stall door with her spare hand; Storm's jet black face appears in the stall. Alex gives a huge smile; Natasha let's go of her arm; allowing her to fall against Storm; giving him a huge hug. Storm nickers; Natasha walks into the stall after Alex.

"So what did this horse of yours have to do with all this?" Natasha asks. Alex turns to her; her hand supported on Storm's neck.

"Well the reason I came here was to see him and feed him; but then I realized that that wasn't the only reason I came." Natasha nods understanding. "I wanted to find out why these people were trying to kill me. The only reason I'm alive right now is because of him." Alex pats Storm's back. Natasha nods, she walks over; lightly petting Storms neck.

"So how did it play out?" She asks. Alex sighs remembering.

"I was riding him in the field; we came to the forest edge; people started appearing in the forest, all armed. We rode back to the others, and once we figured out a plane, I rode out with my bow and-"Natasha cut her off.

"Wait did you say you **rode** back out? With your bow?" Natasha looked a little shocked. Alex nodded.

"I was going to wait to tell you but I guess you would find out at some point." Natasha nods.

"So do you like have your horse stand still and shoot? Or what?" Natasha asks. Alex shakes her head.

"No, I ride my horse bareback at any pace and shoot." Alex answers. Natasha looks at her; her eyes growing big.

"What?! Do you know how dangerous that is? If he tripped and you got yourself with an arrow-"

"See?! This is why is why I wasn't going to tell you! Cause you would get all protective…" Alex says. Natasha throws her hands in the air; then her face softens.

"Let's not fight about this. We'll discuss it later." Natasha says. Alex nods before giving Storm one more pat then hobbles over to her. Natasha helps her back to the house.

AVENGERS

Alex sat with Skye on the couch watching the movie 2012. Steve walks in the room; eating something on a plate.

"What's this?" he asks. Alex looks up.

"'2012" Steve nods; sitting in a chair.

"What's it about?" He asks. Alex looks back at the TV.

"The end of the world." Steve stops chewing for a moment, and then nods.

"I will never understand why people insist on making movies like this, do people enjoy watching the world end?" Skye chuckles. Alex continues watching, she looks back over at Steve.

"Is that dinner?" Alex asks. Steve nods.

"Steak and potatoes." He answers. Alex nods, getting off the couch slowly she hobbles into the kitchen. Natasha was making a plate while Clint was sitting at the table. Tony and Coulson were standing and eating by the counter. Alex walks up behind Natasha, she turns jumping seeing it was Alex.

"I didn't think you would be walking around yet!" She said. Alex smiles. Natasha gives her a hug. "You hungry?" Alex nods. Natasha hands her the plate she was making.

"Did Agent Woods make this?" She asks. Natasha nods.

"She thought a good hot dinner would be what we needed." Alex walks the counter then returns to the couch. Clint walks in with his plate standing next to the couch.

"Agent Woods thinks based on your condition you should be able to leave in about a day or so." Alex looks up at him.

"Really?!" Alex says with excitement. Clint nods smiling. Skye gives her a pat on the back. Alex does a fist pump. But puts it down slowly; feeling pain. Then Clint walks back to the table.

AVENGERS

**Two days later…**

Alex was now able to walk normally and her wound was almost healed. They all walked toward the two quinjets in Agent Woods yard. Alex was walking with her bow in hand when she turns; she blows into the whistle in her pocket then looks to the skies. A minute later, Jace comes out of the trees; then lands on her arm. Her bow in her left hand; she walks toward the quinjet. Clint and Natasha walk up to Agent Woods, Natasha gives her a hug and Clint gives her a nod.

"Thank you." Natasha said. Agent Woods nods.

"It was the least I could do. After all, she has a name to live up to." She looks at Clint, then Natasha, they both smile then say their goodbyes then walk toward the quinjet. Coulson walks up to her.

"We could still use you on the team you know." Coulson says. Agent Woods nods smiling.

"I'll think about it. If you ever need me, you know where to find me." She says to him. Coulson nods; shaking her hand then going to the quinjet. Alex walks to the ramp and Clint walks up next to her.

"Speaking of training how is it so far?" Clint says hesitantly. Alex hesitates a well, and then smiles.

"Good, can't wait to get back to it." Clint nods, and then continues.

"Like your trainer? There was no one else around." Clint says.

"Yeah, he's pretty good for someone with no experience." Alex says with a smirk.

"I heard that," Steve walks past them onto the quinjet. Alex chuckles then turns back to Clint.

"Well we better get going." He says. Alex nods following her dad onto one of the quinjets. Once everyone was on, they took off toward the Helicarrier.

AVENGERS

It had been a couple hours sense Alex's return to the Helicarrier. She was just about fully healed from the incident. She was on her way to the bridge to receive some papers on her first incident at her old house. Alex walked down the halls passing some rooms, Alex rounds the corner; looking into a window the lab she sees Dr. Banner. She decides to introduce herself. Alex walks into the room and up to the counter where he was standing. He looks up; then her furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asks. Alex shakes her head.

"No, but I'm Natasha and Clint's daughter Alex." She puts out a hand and he shakes it.

"Weren't you shot like two days ago?" He asks hesitantly. Alex nods. "Aren't you suffering any pain or anything?" He asks. Alex nods.

"Well it's a long story, and really hard to explain, I'm actually on my way to see what I can find out now." Banner nods.

"Well it was nice meeting you; I'll ask Fury about this, it's quite odd how you're up and about already." He says. Alex grins; nodding before walking out the door toward the bridge.

Alex arrives on the bridge. Coulson was at a computer pulling up files. Alex walks up behind him and looks at the screen.

"What's all this?" Alex asks. Coulson looks over seeing Alex standing there, and then looks back at the screen.

"This is all of Agent Woods' info on you. It includes what could have caused your healing and anything else we might not know about yet. Here's a list of things that could have caused it." Coulson pulls up a document. Alex skims through it. It included all sorts of medicines and other healing products, and then two catch her eye.

"What are those?" Alex asks. Coulson looks where she's looking.

"Those are the things that above all are the most obvious but not likely. The super soldier serum and Gamma exposure. In order for either of those to count, you would need someone that can trace back to army or scientific backgrounds. Not to mention access to high leveled and classified files." Alex nods.

"Well let's not hope it's either of those." Coulson nods in agreement. Alex continues looking at the list. "So how are we going to narrow this down?" Coulson keeps his eyes on the screen.

"We dig, we also have some scientists that will look at you and see what they can find. We're going to ask Dr. Banner about it to." Alex nods. _Well I guess that answers my question._ Alex then walks over to where Natasha was, she was sitting at the center table, looking over something. Alex clears her throat and she looks up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asks Alex shrugs.

'Fine I guess, I was thinking could we do a little training?" Alex says innocently. Natasha sighs then gets up from the table; the hologram on the table disappears.

"I guess sense you are feeling better we could do a little." Alex smiles. "Follow me." Natasha says, walking toward the door. Alex nods then follows her mom to the gym.

AVENGERS

Natasha was in the gym teaching Alex some fighting moves, and she was learning fast. Natasha dodged Alex's punch, sending a kick toward Alex's face, but she dodges as well, and then slips between Natasha's legs. She looks down in confusion. Alex then comes up behind her and before she can react, Natasha rolls to the left then kicks out her foot, knocking Alex on the ground. She huffs sitting on the ground staring up at her mother.

"Dang, how long have you been able to do this?" Alex asks. Natasha puts out a hand and Alex grabs it pulling herself up.

"Sense I started learning." She said with an amused tone. Alex nods, then puts her hands on her knees; breathing hard. They walk over to the bench and sit down. Alex takes a long drink while Natasha pulls out a knife from her boot. Alex looks at it. It had a black handle and the smooth rim curved out; coming to a deadly tip at the end.

"Nice." Alex comments. Natasha smiles.

"It was you fathers a while before the battle of New York." Natasha then puts it in her hand and leans it toward Alex. "And I think it's time you had one of your own." Alex's eyes widen a bit, she steadily puts out her hand taking the knife.

"You're kidding right? You give stuff to me way too often." Alex says guilty. Natasha gives her a shrug.

"Just making up the years we missed." Alex nods, then puts the knife in the holder; attaching it to her thigh. Then she gives her mom a hug. Then Natasha pulls out of the hug.

"I have some news on school related business." She says, Alex gives her a disgusted and confused look, then smiles. Natasha pulls out a case from her duffel bag. Alex gives it a confused look before turning her gaze on her mom. She opened it; Alex's eyes immediately turned to a document with her picture and name on it. Alex skimmed the information. It had info from the time she first was introduced to SHIELD to the time she returned just a couple hours ago. She took the case from her hands then pulled out what looked like a pad with a black rim with dark glass; Alex turned it on and went to her files. She started typing in something Natasha couldn't read. "What are you doing?" Alex keeps her eyes on the screen.

"I'm trying to find out the background information on my kidnapping." Alex sees a box saying to you wish to proceed to files? Alex clicked continue but before it got pasted the load, big, bold red letters popped up. It said ACCESS DENIED. Alex frowned then started typing in a password block.

"What are you doing now?" Natasha asks her. Alex gives a small smile.

'Hacking the network." She said casually. Natasha nods, then stops turning to her with shocked and confused eyes.

"Excuse me? You know I'm sitting right her right? You can't hack into SH-"

"Done." Alex says. She opens up the file then begins to skim through it. Her eyes widen and her finger slowly falls away from the screen. Natasha looks at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Then Alex throws the pad aside, and then gets up; running out the door and down the hall. Natasha yells her name but it falls on deaf ears as Alex speeds toward the bridge.

Alex storms out onto the bridge and walks up to Fury.

"Want to explain about my kidnapping?" She asks in an angry voice. Fury turns to her; a confused look on her face.

"Would you like to elaborate on what exactly you talking about Barton?" He says in a calm voice. Alex keeps her gaze on him.

"I saw those files; you knew those people experimented on me! Why didn't you tell me!?" She raised her voice. Fury's eyes widen for a spit second.

"How did you get access to those files?" He asks her. Alex ignores the question.

"You knew all this time that there was something in me; something not normal! When were you planning to tell me! Or my parents?! "She asks. Fury holds up his hands, and then sighs.

"We didn't want to expose unstable information. We found out about the experiments but didn't know what they were using. We didn't want to give you or your parents any ideas, only to tell them we were at a dead end." He explains. Alex gives him a cold glare before turning, seeing Steve walking up to them. She slows down.

"Everything ok here?" He asks, looking at Fury them Alex. She looks back at Fury with a death glare.

"Everything is fine." She says, and then she walks off toward her dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The truth

AN: Here's the next chapter, say what you want… I don't care.

Alex walks down the hall to her dorm, she passed Clint on the way, he looks up smiling; but his smile disappears once he sees Alex's expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks. Alex just keeps walking.

"Nothing." Clint follows her with her eyes, and then sees her walk into her dorm; the door closed behind her. Confused he decided to go find Natasha.

Clint walked into the gym, seeing Natasha fiddling with a pad. He walks up to her, seeing files on the screen, she typed in something, but all that popped up was big bold letters saying: **ACESS DENIED.** Natasha slammed the pad down before turning to see a startled Clint. She sighs before he sits down next to her.

"What was all that about?" He asks amused. She looks at him.

"I was showing Alex the files for school, but before we even got to those she picked up the pad, and started looking through the files; which she hacked into. She saw something, I don't know what. But it sure did piss her off." Natasha says. Clint nods.

"I saw her storm into her room; she had come from the bridge I think, so maybe we could ask to fury or someone." He suggests. Natasha nods before they get up and both head toward the bridge.

AVENGERS

Alex sat on her bed in a ball, slowly rocking herself; thoughts were flying around in her head. She held back tears, but they weren't from sadness, they were from anger, and hate. Then Alex thought for a moment. _If I can sneak away somehow, I could find the truth myself. _Alex then got up and picked up her phone from the nightstand and began to text her mom.

'Hey, you don't need to ask fury about anything. I'm just in a mood; can we go somewhere else for a bit? This carrier is getting boring. '

Alex sent the text to her mom and then started to pack her clothes and other belongings.

AVENGERS

Natasha and Clint were about to enter the bridge when Natasha stopped and looked at her phone.

Alexandra: 'Hey, you don't need to as fury about anything. I'm just in a mood; can we go somewhere else for a bit? This carrier is getting boring. '

Natasha smiles, and then turns to Clint.

"Its fine, she's just in a mood. But she wants to stay somewhere else for a bit, off the carrier." Clint smiles.

"Well I think she will be surprised as to where we will be staying." They walk away from the bridge, toward their own rooms. Natasha texts her back.

'Ok honey, it's good to know you're ok. We will be getting off the carrier, so pack your bags, were going somewhere cool! And Skye can come if she wants. '

She sends it then goes to her room.

AVENGERS

Alex's phone buzzes, she picks it up and reads the text, she smiles then collect her stuff, and putting it on her bed she walks out of her room and knocks on Skye's door. _Please be here._ Alex thought. The door opens and Skye was standing there, Alex smiles.

"I'm leaving for a bit, and this time, I'm asking." She says. Skye smiles.

"Where are we going this time?" She says in a tired voice.

"Off, the carrier. We will be living somewhere else." Alex says. Skye smiles, and then goes to pack. Alex walks over to her mom's room. The door opens and Natasha peaks out.

"When are we leaving?" Alex asks. She smiles.

"As soon as we finish packing, no missions called in so we are free to go, I informed Fury so were all set." Alex smiles before going to her room. She gets her stuff ready before going to the gym, hoping Steve might be there to see if she could fit in a practice.

Alex walks into the gym; she looks around and sees Steve over at the punching bags. She walks up and he looks over seeing her. He stops; breathing heavy

"Here for a lesson?" He asks. Alex nods and smiles.

"I'm leaving so I wondered if we could squeeze one in." Alex says. He walks over to his bag taking a drink.

"I don't see why not." Alex nods again and they walk over to the training mats.

AVENGERS

Skye had taken her stuff to a quinjet, she walked to Alex's room but she wasn't there, so she helped her parents take Alex's stuff including Jace, to the quinjet. Skye wandered the halls as she looked for Alex, then she thought. _The gym. _Skye walks a little faster and walks into the door way seeing, Alex doing a practice with her trainer. She walks in, and they haven't seen her yet. Alex had blocked a punch but was distracted when she turned to see Skye. Steve took the advantage and knocked Alex off her feet, pinning her down, his arm to her throat.

"Dead." He said, Alex sighed, then used Steve's arm to pull herself up. Skye gave her an innocent grin.

'Sorry!" She said Alex gave her a playful punch, before they all walked over to the bench and take a drink of water. She was breathing a little heavy, but not too bad. Skye spoke up.

"We were about to leave but we noticed someone missing. " Skye says. Alex nods, and then turns to Steve.

"Guess I better go." She says the two of the stand and Steve looks up at them.

"Ok, you better be ready for another round when you get back." He challenges. She shrugs.

"If there are no distractions." She whips her head around to Skye.

"What?" She says playfully. He nods, and then Alex and Skye leave the room and head toward the quinjet.

They arrive at the quinjet, Alex was still clueless about where exactly they were going but wanted to be surprised. They walked onto the quinjet and took their seats. Alex sat in a chair next to her mom and Skye sat on her right.

"So where are we going?" Alex asks her. Natasha turns and rubs a hand through Alex's hair.

"You'll see when we get there." She says. Alex sighs then turns to Skye who was playing a game on her phone. Alex watched over her shoulder. Skye glimpsed at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Need something?" She asks; Alex smiles.

'No, I just like watching." She replies. Skye nods. The pilots announced the departure and they take off into the sky.

AVENGERS

It had been about an hour sense they had been on the quinjet and Alex was getting anxious about where they were going. Skye had dosed off next to her and Natasha was now standing at the front with Clint.

"Were about five minutes out." One of the pilots said, Alex looked up and saw the city through the front window. She didn't know where they were but then she saw the empire state building. _New York. _Alex thought. She got out of her seat and walked to the front. Buildings were all around them as they made their way to a very familiar building. Stark tower loomed before them as they made their way to a landing platform. Alex's eyes widen as they touch down. She looks up at Clint.

"Are we staying **here?**" Alex said in amazement. He nodded.

"It's not exactly _Stark _Tower any more, people are calling it Avenger tower so that's the name of it now." Clint says. Alex gives a slight nod, in a bit of shock. "Well we better get going, there anxious to meet you." Clint says, Alex turns to him in confusion.

"What do you mean; _they_?" Alex says slowly. The ramp comes down and Alex sees a group of people waiting a ways off the landing pad. Alex could see a few familiar faces but couldn't make out the others. Skye walks over to where Alex is standing.

"Is this the welcome wagon?" She said amusingly. Alex grins before they grab their stuff and walk down the ramp. Alex now sees Thor, Tony, Jane, and Pepper but doesn't recognize the other people about her age there too. Alex; who has Jace on her arm; raised it giving Jace the all clear to take off and get used to the new surroundings, she had a cautious look on her face, but didn't give a look saying 'get close and I'll hurt you.' A girl with ginger brown hair walks up to Alex and Skye. She held out her hand.

"Hi, welcome! I'm Elizabeth Stark but you can call me Liz." Skye took the hand shake, and then Alex took it a bit slower. The rest of the kids walk up. Two girls, one with dirty blonde hair, and one with curly chocolate brown hair wave.

"I'm Kate Lewis, and this is Astrid." The chocolate haired girl Kate said. Alex nodded, along with Skye. Then three boys walk up. A boy with dark brown hair walks up first.

'Hey, I'm Danny Lewis and this is Arthur and Nathan Stark." He held out his hand and Alex shook it, then Skye.

"I'm Alex Barton and this is Skye Sanford." Alex introduced them. They all nod. Then Liz walks up and politely takes Alex's bags, and then Danny takes Skye's.

"Let's show you to your rooms!" Liz says in a cheerful tone. Alex gives a polite smile before following the kids inside.

Pepper and Jane follow the kids in while the boys hung back.

Alex followed the group down the hall way. They were a wild group, that's for sure! Alex was being overwhelmed by questions from them as they came around to corner and stopped at the room. Liz opened the door and shooed them in and closed the door before the boys could get in.

'Hey!" Alex could hear Danny through the door. She smiled as the all turned to Alex and Skye.

"So, this is your room Skye!" Kate said with a sweet voice. Skye first looked confused then looked around the room, taking in the view. They room was painted a pale brown, it had white finish. It had a queen size bed and a full furniture set. Skye looked around the room in awe.

"We didn't know much about you so we took some ideas from everyone." Astrid says, Skye turns to them and walks up without no hesitation and gives each of them a hug.

"Thank you." She says. Liz smiles, then walks over and puts all of Skye's stuff on her bed.

"Ok, unpack then meet us on level 10 of the top floors." Liz instructs. Skye nods, and then turns to Alex who gives a satisfied shrug. Skye rolls her eyes before turning back to her suit case. Then Kate turns and pushes Alex out the door followed by Astrid and Liz.

"Alright, your room is this way." Liz says, Alex follows then down the hall, they came to a door and Liz hands Alex the key, she takes it and opens the door. Alex walks inside the room was painted a silver type grey with black and navy blue finish, those were some of Alex's favorite colors. She walked in dropped the bag she was holding. Kate walks up beside her.

"Your parents had some ideas, so we did what we could without asking personally." She says. Alex nods; she turns and gives them hugs as well.

"I don't know how to thank you." She said. Liz shrugs.

"You won't need to." Liz says, she walks across the room to Alex's bed. Alex turns and seeing the bed, but it wasn't on the ground. It was suspended in the air by wires. Alex walked over to it; it was a simple bed, but still amazing. Alex looked at it in awe as she followed Liz to the bed. She put a hand over the covers; they were as soft as silk.

Alex used her right hand to touch the bed, and Liz saw the arm guard she used for Jace. She has a questioning look.

"What's that?" Liz asks. Alex looks at what she's referring to and grins.

"I'll show you." She walks over to the window and opens it. Alex takes out the whistle and blows into it. She sticks her arm outside the building and waits. Astrid and Kate had walked over to see. Seconds later Jace swoops down and gracefully lands on Alex's arm. They stand back a moment as Alex takes her arm back inside with Jace on it.

"'That's amazing." Astrid says. Alex nods. Liz nods to.

"Is it a girl?" She asks. Jace caws and shakes his head. Liz looks at him in shock.

"Did that bird just shake his head at me?" She asks Alex nods.

"He was trained to understand yes and no questions, like a parrot." Alex says. "And he's a boy, his name's Jace."

"That's adorable!" Kate says. Alex smiles before letting Jace sitting on the banister if the bed post. Liz smiles, then snaps back to reality; and then start to push Kate and Astrid toward the door.

''Ok, unpack and-"

"Go to level 10, on the top levels I know." Alex says with a grin. They smile before leaving the room and closing the door. Alex is left alone with Jace in the room, and then begins to unpack.

AVENGERS

Alex finished unpacking and was now making her way to the elevator. She walked in and looked at all the floor numbers. She saw they top floors and pushes ten. They elevator lurches as it began to go down. Alex waits a few more seconds before it comes to a stop and Alex walks out. She sees a huge kitchen area and a big living room space, Skye had already come down and Alex walks over to them. Skye turns and sees her approaching.

"There she is!" Skye says like she had been waiting years. Alex smiles, she walks around the couch and sits down next to Liz.

"Ok, we mostly know about Skye but we have only heard rumors about you." Liz says. Alex gives a confused look.

"Rumors?" Alex says. Liz nods then Kate buts in.

"Yeah, rumors about you have spread across SHIELD; we heard you were shot and that you can recover from injuries quickly but nothing more." She says, Liz nods again. Alex slowly nods, and then gives an airy laugh.

"I was kinda hoping to keep this under wraps for a bit but I guess it's too late for that!" She says. They all nod.

"So what kind of hobbies do you have?" Astrid asks.

"Well I do archery obviously and I do a bit of hand to hand combat. And I also do horseback riding." Ale says. They all nod.

"Do you own a horse?" Kate asks. Alex nods. "What kind?" Alex pulls out her phone and holds up a picture of him, Alex mounted and aiming.

"His name's Storm. He's a black thoroughbred, he's about three years old, and I trained to race but not for competition." Alex says.

"He is so adorable!" Liz says, Alex grins before putting her phone back into her pocket. Then she turns to see Danny, Arthur, and Nathan walk in. Nathan comes around the couch and gives a playful punch to Liz's shoulder.

"Hey!" Liz says rubbing her shoulder, they walk around and sit on the couch diagonal of them. Danny speaks up.

"So how long have you been with SHIELD?" He says to Alex. She pulls her attention to him before answering.

"Well it's been about…. I think a week and a half?" She says. Danny's eyes widen.

"So you've been shot twice within the last month?!" He says. Alex laughs then nods.

"It's not as bad as you think; the first one was just a flesh wound I think, but the second…." Alex cuts off, not knowing how to explain it. Skye saves her.

"Let's just say you weren't as lucky that time!" Skye says. Alex nods. Then Jane comes over.

"Dinner's on the counter if you want it." She says. Everyone gets up and walks over to the kitchen. Alex saw some steaks, mashes potatoes, green beans, and rolls. _This is amazing!_ Liz gave Alex and Skye a shove.

"You go first!" Liz says. Alex and Skye give each other looks before picking up plate and getting food. After everyone got food, they all went back to the couch. Kate turned on the TV. Alex was looking down at her plate when she heard something out of the ordinary.

"And now back to today's news. It was about three days ago when a fourteen year old was shot in the stomach at her local horse stable. The girl was identified as Alexandra Barton, a student of Pine Wood School. She was seen with three other people including another student of Pine Wood, Skye Sanford and none other than Captain America, followed by an agent of SHIELD which cannot be identified. This incident was captured on film by a local rider there that goes by the name of Stephanie Morgan….."

Alex's head shoots up as she watches the horrifying video of her being shot. Everyone looks at the screen in horror as Alex falls off her horse and was caught by Coulson and Skye. Time seemed to stop as she watched. Not able to see anymore she put her plate on the table and almost ran to the elevator and to her room.

AVENGERS

Alex sat in her bed staring at the wall. The film kept playing through her head, over and over. Alex looked toward her window; getting out of bed she walks over to it. The window was from the floor to ceiling, she opened the window down t her waist and hung her head out, staring at the city below. Then Alex turns her head to the left; on the side of the window was a ladder. Alex opens the window further, climbing out she put her hand on one bar and then the other and slowly pulls her up. She makes her way to the top, once there Alex saw she was at the very top of the building. She walks to the edge and knelt down looking over. Alex sits down; dangling her feet over the edge. _This is amazing. _She thought. The sky was a deep blue as stars started to become visible. Alex looks to her right and sees a bar a foot or two away from the edge. She scoots over and leans against it. Letting her mind go blank Alex falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

AN: Here is the next chapter…..enjoy.

Alex eyes fluttered open; she could see the sun between the buildings as she stretched. Then it hit her. She was sitting on a building; Alex pulled her feet up quickly; at first startled by her location then remembered what happened the night before and walked over to where the ladder was and climbed down. Once she got to the window she pulled on it…..but it didn't more. Someone had locked it. Alex huffs, then pulls out the knife her mom gave her and gabs it at the window; shattering the glass. Alex turns and does a roll into the room. Once inside, she got dressed into a black tank top, and some dark blue skinny jeans, then walks over to her night table and grabs her phone. It read 11:34. Alex walks to her door and quietly opens it. The hall was dimly lit by the lights and it was quiet. Alex walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

A few minutes later, Alex emerges from the elevator and walks into the kitchen/living area. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Pepper were standing at the kitchen counter along with Thor and Jane. All the teens were on the couches. Natasha turned and saw Alex, her eyes grow big and she walks over to her and embraces her in a strong hug. Alex stumbles in surprise, and then lightly hugs her.

"Where have you been?!" She says a bit louder than necessary. Alex gives a confused look.

"I was on the roof." Alex shrugs. Natasha doesn't weaken her worried gaze.

"You were on the roof? Why?" Alex crosses her arms.

"I just needed some time alone."

"Some time. Well you were gone for 10 hours!" Natasha's voice beings to quieten. Alex's eyes widen a little.

"I didn't know it was that long, I just fell asleep that's all. I'm fine." Alex says. Natasha sighs.

"Next time, tell us where you're going ok?" She says. Alex nods. Liz walks over and leads her to the couch, she hands her a plate with a pop tart in it.

"You ok?" She asks. Alex nods, then takes a bit of the pop tart, quickly realizing how hungry she was she took a few more bites.

"Just needed some time alone." Alex says. Liz nods. Skye scoots over to her.

"I can't believe Stephanie got that on tape. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Skye says with regret. Alex shrugs with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." Alex reassures her. "I guess word would have gotten out at some point anyway." Skye slowly nods. Then Kate walks over so she's in front of then.

"Why don't we visit the coffee shop? It's a lay low kinda place." Kate says. Skye nods, then Liz.

"You want to?" Kate asks Alex. She turns to them, then smiles.

"Sure, why not?" They all got up and headed for the elevator.

AVENGERS

Alex sat in the car with Skye, Astrid, Kate, and Liz. They were on their way to coffee shop for a break from avenger related madness. They had actually given Alex a tour of New York City before going to the coffee shop. They all got out of the taxi and walked into the shop. The smell of coffee and other pastries filled Alex's nose as they went to a table by the window. Alex sat down and ordered water, while everyone else got some fancy coffee. Liz turned to Alex.

"So would you be ok talking about the incidents? You're kind of a mystery to all of us besides Skye." Liz says with a smile. Alex nods, and then takes in a breath beginning her long story.

"Well I guess it was any other day, Skye was at my house when it happened. The two guys broke in and-"Kate buts in.

"And you killed them like a badass!" Alex smiles and nods; even there was a more fitting explanation. The waiter walks up and puts down there drinks. Liz takes a sip of her latte.

"Ok, continue…" She smiles. Alex begins again.

"After the guy shot me, I woke up in the infirmary, and it is a bit fuzzy from there, I was dazed the whole time, I remember my parents walking in and trying to explain and I shrugged it off." Alex says with a hint of regret. Liz nods.

"What about when you snuck off? I heard it was your idea but who else went?" Astrid asks.

"Well first I was sneaking off, I ran into Steve, then he wanted to come and Coulson flew the jet and then I got a call from someone…" Alex whips her head around to Skye. She chuckles before she continues. "And once I got there I was riding when we were attacked. If they weren't there I'd probably be dead." Alex says with more regret. They all nod. Alex decides to change the subject. "So tell me about what goes on around here, what school do you go too?" Alex asks. Liz's head shoots up a huge grin on her face.

'Oh, I can tell you all about that!"

"Oh boy…" Kate says.

"So we go to a normal school actually, but there are undercover agents working there so we do have some means of protection if something ever happens. The principle is a SHIELD agent too. So are some of the L.A., History, and Art teachers. There is this one girl though, she is like the queen; or so she thinks.-"Liz says. Astrid's eyes widen.

'Oh, don't get started on her!" Astrid says with annoyance. Alex gives a nervous laugh.

"What, who is this chick?" Liz starts again.

"Her name is Jessica Hardwick. She thinks she's the queen of the school." Liz says in disgust. Alex nods, not liking the sound of this chick. Then Liz looks behind Alex, Alex gives a confused look before she looks behind her, following her gaze she sees a girl flirting with a boy at the counter. Alex looks back at Liz.

"Is that…?" Alex says. Liz nods.

"Yep." Alex gives a confused and pathetic look.

"She looks like a Barbie-wanna-be!" Alex says with a chuckle. They all start laughing, and then they stop, looking back in horror. Alex stops laughing and looks at them confused, then realizes.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Alex whispers. Liz nods. Alex gets out of her chair and turns around. Jessica was glaring at Alex with icy eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you talking about me?" She says in a sweet voice. Alex looks at her, seeing two girls behind Jessica. _Must be here posy_. Alex grins.

"And if I was?" Alex challenges. She gives her a tight smile.

"Then I would give you a nasty look, but I see you already have one." Jessica says sweetly. Alex holds back slapping her across the face. Alex gives an airy laugh.

"I guess the only way to know is for you to look in the mirror." Alex says. Jessica gasps, and the two girls behind her make disgusted faces. They all roll their eyes, and then they turn tail and walk away. "Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there." Alex finishes before they walk out of the shop. Liz, Kate, Astrid, and Skye walk up to her.

"Dang girl! Nobody steps up in front of them!" Astrid says.

"Yeah! You better watch yourself, they get pretty nasty." Kate says. Alex shrugs.

"It's no big deal…" Alex says. Liz shakes her head.

"Yeah it is! You have no idea what you just started!" Liz says with a nervous laugh. Alex shrugs again.

"Guess I'll just have to live with it." She says confidently. They all nod, and then laugh.

"Ok, why don't we get back, it should be about dinner time. " Alex nods along with Skye before they all head out the door and call a taxi.

AVENGERS

Alex and the others got out of the taxi, and walked up to the door of Avenger tower and into the elevator. Minutes later they walked out of the elevator and into the main eating and living area. Tony was fixing something at the counter (As usual) and Pepper and Natasha were cooking something. Liz walks up to her dad and sits down with him while the others walk over to the TV. Alex goes over to her mom; she gives her a hug before looking over her shoulder. Natasha smiles, she was mixing something.

"Did you have fun honey?" Natasha says. Alex nods.

"Yeah, we went to the coffee shop and I got a tour." Natasha nods before taking the mix to the other counter. Alex walks over to the couch, seeing the others (now including Liz.) watching something. Alex sits down next the Kate.

"What's this?" She asks. Liz turns to her.

"Pacific Rim, it's my favorite movie!" Liz says. Alex nods. The commercial finishes and the movie comes back. Then hands come over Alex's eyes and she freaks, pulling the arm over her head she throws the person over her head and onto the coffee table, she was up in an instant holding a fist ready to punch.

"Wait!" Then she sees it's just Nathan. She sighs, and then pushes him off the table with a thud. "Ow!" He says, sitting up he gives Alex a scary look. "What the hell was that?" Alex glares at him.

"You should know, don't ever do that to me again." She says. Then Danny and Arthur walk around the couch laughing hysterically. Alex then turns her glare to them. Nathan looks at them.

"You said it would scare her!" He said. They laugh nodding.

"No, we said if you do it then it might scare her." Danny says in between laughs. Nathan falls back on the rug with a thud. Danny puts a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Man we accepted you to do something but nothing like that!" Danny says. Alex grins before turning back to the screen. Then pepper and Natasha walk over with plates, Alex leans up seeing one of her favorite meals; stir-fry.

Alex's mouth began to water as they set down the plates. Alex picked up a fork and knife and began to eat along with the others.

AVENGERS

Once everyone finished eating, Alex and her parents made their way to their floor. There floor was the one that was near the top of the building. It was how she got to the roof.

Alex said goodnight to her parents and went to her room. Alex climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling. Somehow before she came here, here parents new so much about her, they had a window put in the ceiling so Alex could stare up into the stars as she lay in bed. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

AVENGERS

Alex woke to Kate's face inches away from hers.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kate says, Alex yawns and sits up, forcing Kate's face away. She stretches then hops of the bed.

"Why are you in my room?" She asks in a dry voice. Kate shrugs.

"Well, everyone is down stairs and there are pancakes….. So why wouldn't I come get you?" Kate says. Alex smiles before running to the bathroom. She comes back wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. They then head for the elevator.

Alex and Kate arrive to level 10 and walk into the kitchen. Gathering some pancakes and strawberries, the head over to the couch were everyone else was sitting. Alex sat next to Arthur and Kate sat next to Nathan; while Liz, Skye, Danny, and Kate sat on the other couch.

Arthur finishes chewing and turns to Alex.

"So are you like a SHIELD agent?" Arthur asks. Alex finishes chewing and thinks for a moment.

"I guess so, I mean I'm not an official agent yet per say but I should hopefully be getting a license for SHIELD missions if I run into trouble with cops or whatever." Arthur nods.

"Were all agents too. We don't go on many missions alone, but we do accompany other agents on missions." Arthur says. Alex nods.

"Sounds like fun." Alex says. Liz and Nathan look up at Alex.

"Nathan and I have our own suits that we use on missions. They aren't equipped with many weapons, but we have the beams." Liz says; eyes sparkling. Alex smiles; nodding.

"Yeah, and we are working on our own designs too in secret, so don't tell our folks!" Nathan whispers. Alex smirks and nods.

"My lips are sealed." She relies, and then sticks another bite of pancake in her mouth. Nathan smiles before taking his plate to the sink. Then Danny looks up from his plate.

"We never did find out, what weapon do you fight with?" He asks. Alex finishes chewing.

"I have a bow, but I also use my hands when necessary." Danny nods.

"So you like a mixture of your parents?" He grins.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." She grins back, and then turns to Liz.

"So what's today's schedule?" Liz finishes her pancake and looks up.

"Well let's see….." Liz pulls out a pad and starts looked at a ma of NYC. Alex takes her plate to the sink while Liz was in deep thought. Then a thought hit her. _This wasn't part of the plan._ Alex stops at the sink, her mind being overwhelmed with thoughts. The plan was to get off the carrier, and when she had the chance, to sneak out and find the truth herself. But sense meeting everyone wasn't what Alex had in mind, this would be far more difficult then she had planned.

Alex walked back to the couch and sat down. Liz pulled up a picture of a big building.

"There's a new movie that just came out, want to go see it?" Liz says showing Alex a pic of a movie theater.

"Sure, that's sounds fun." Alex agrees with a smile. Liz nods, and then shows the others. "When's the next showing?" Liz scrolls down the page.

"At 10:30 tonight. We can wonder the city for a bit for the day then head over if you want." She says looking at Alex, then Skye.

"Cool! Looks awesome!" Skye says. Alex nods.

"Ok then! Nathan, if you guys want to come that's alright with us." Nathan nods, along with the others. "Alright then! Let's get dressed and meet in the lobby in Fifteen minutes." Alex and the others nod and leave the room.

AVENGERS

Everyone had been wondering the city for the better part of the day and they were now on their way to the movies.

Alex followed everyone to the theater and they waited at the doors to get in. Liz pulled out her phone. It read 9:50.

"We have a sometime and we should get a good seat by the looks of the line." Liz says seeing there were only two people in front of them. They all nod, pulling out the remainder of their lunch they started to munch on it.

**30 MINUTES LATER…..**

The line began to move, everyone had their trash, Alex decided to volunteer.

"Here let me have the trash, I'll go put it in the dumpster." Liz gives a regretting look.

"No, let me, there's probably a trash can inside." Alex shakes her head.

"There's one right there, I'll meet you guys in." She says, taking their trash and walking out of line, she turns back seeing them walk in and goes down an ally to a dumpster. It was a good thirty feet away so Alex sped up. Throwing the trash in; she turns around and begins the walk back.

Alex was about halfway when something smacks against her head, and she's knocked unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Here we go again

AN: There will probably be either 4 or 5 more chapters everyone!

Everyone was sitting in the theater, they were waiting for Alex to come back but she was still a no show. Liz was staring at the door, waiting for a familiar face to come in; but no one did. Skye was anxiously waiting; she was starting to get worried. She turns to Liz.

"I'm going to go look around, want to come?" Liz turns and quickly nods. They get up and walk out of the theater.

Once out, they began skimming the lobby area, Skye was over at the arcade area and Liz was checking the concession stand area. They met up in the middle.

"I don't see her." Skye says.

"Me neither." Liz says, she turns her head toward the door. "But I might have a lead." She walks toward the door, with Skye hot on her heels.

They exit the building and walk toward the ally. Liz walks to the entrance. It looked dark and gross, trash was everywhere and it smelled pretty bad. Liz skimmed the area; then something caught her eye. She runs down, Skye right behind her and stops; leaning down she picks up a phone.

"That's Alex's phone!" Skye says in a worried voice. Liz looks it over; the screen had a slight crack in it.

"She wouldn't have been this reckless to drop it and leave it sitting here." Liz says in a concerned voice. Skye puts her hands on her head.

"What do we do?! Do you think she's in trouble?" Skye says, looking behind her and ahead of them. Liz looks at the phone, putting it in her pocket she stands back up.

"We need to tell our parents. Let's go." Skye nods and runs back inside with Liz.

AVENGERS

Alex groaned and opened her eyes to slits. Her vision was blurry and her head was on fire. Alex looked to her left, then her right. She was in a small room; there was what looked like a steel door. She leaned over, pulling her hands up to rub her head but then realized she was tied to a chair. Alex struggled for a minute trying to break the bonds but to no prevail. Shaking her head; Alex came back to her senses. Thoughts were swimming around her head. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the others?_ Alex looked down and saw her feet were indeed not tied to the chair. Determined; Alex started scooting the chair toward the wall, and then the door starts to open. Alex looks at it; it opens and a man walks in. She straightens up and gives him a glare. If looks could kill, he would have been dead yesterday. The man walks up to her; he gives a grin before clearing his throat.

"You caused us some real trouble young lady." He says. Alex grins then looks up at him.

"Glad to hear it." She says giving a cheesy smile. The man sighs and pulls over a chair; sitting a few feet away.

"So I guess you know about the healing now don't you. One of my men saw you get shot." Alex's smile goes away.

"How do you know about that?" She asks demandingly. He laughs.

"Well of course we would know; I mean we are responsible for it you know." Alex's eyes widen.

"What did you ass holes do to me?" Alex says in a dangerously low tone. The man chuckles before standing up.

"We improved you. You're not the only one of your kind per say, if you know what I mean." Alex glares at him.

"Well I don't. So let's cut the crap. Why did you dumb me off with those people who were supposed to be my parents and then come back for me?" She says. The man looks down at her.

"We were seeing if your body would accept the serum. Once we thought it wasn't we sent those men to terminate you. But it looks like it worked; sort of." He says. Alex huffs; then adjusts herself.

"Ok back up. What the hell are you talking about? What serum?" Then man took in a breath, and then a siren starts to blare. He looks around the room, the door opens and two men walk in. He looks to them.

"Make sure she doesn't leave!" He yells above the siren, and then runs out of the room. The door slams shut and the men turn back to Alex. She gives them a smile.

AVENGERS

Skye and the others had just told there parents what happened. They tracked Alex's location to a broken down factory; or so it looks. Clint contacted Fury; he was sending Steve and Coulson over to help with the investigation of the factory. Bruce was at the lab studying some samples. If these were the same people that shot Alex, they were in some serious trouble.

Liz, Nathan, and Tony followed in their suits as everyone else was driving in SHIELD vehicles. They pulled up to the factory gate and got out of the vans. Thor, Astrid, and Arthur were walking along with Steve, Danny, Kate, and Skye.

Iron Man came over to the gate in front of the factory and uses his beams to blast down the gates. The little gate box exploded in a fiery inferno. The blast smoke pounded into the others. Steve gives him a look.

"Was that necessary?" Iron Man looks down at him.

"Of course it was." Even though you couldn't see it you could tell he was smiling. They walk up to the factory, SHIELD agents started locking down the perimeter while the Avengers (excluding Banner) went inside. Sirens started blaring as the entered.

AVENGERS

Alex was still tied to the chair; the two men were standing against the wall; looks of absolute annoyance on their faces. She had been making fun of them for the last five minutes. Alex looks toward one of the men.

"Hey ponytail, how 'bout you check the Hair department store for some hair gel. I bet they have pink hair dye too!" Alex smiles at him. The man knocks his head into the wall, then pushes off it; walking toward Alex.

"That's it! You're in for it!" He walks over to her and once he was close enough, Alex jabbed he knee up; hitting the guy where it hurts. He knelt forward in pain and Alex head butted him, knocking him the floor. The other man gets up and comes at her with a knife, Alex gets up; still in the chair, she rams it toward the wall, snapping the chair to pieces then blocks his knife swipes and when she had a moment; got in a punch to his nose. His head flew back, blood started coming from his nose. Alex blocked one more knife swipe, then kicked his feet out from under him and landed a punch to his face; knocking him unconscious.

Alex; breathing hard stood up.

"Guess learning from a super soldier pays off." Alex says with a grin, she then walks toward the door, but before she could something on the man's jacket caught her eye. She looked at it; it was a black patch with what looked like red tentacles; like on an octopus. Not thinking it mattered Alex ran out the door.

AVENGERS

Everyone split up. Thor, Astrid, and Arthur were fighting outside with Clint and Natasha. Inside, Steve and Danny went down one hall, Liz and Nathan went down one and Kate and Skye went down the other.

Skye and Kate rounded a corner. Looking ahead they saw two men fighting someone; running over the saw Alex doing her best to fight both of them off. Kate and Skye raise their guns.

"Alex, get down!" Skye yells. Alex looks up and drops to the ground. The guns went off and in seconds the men were on the ground. Alex stood up. Skye and Kate ran over to her.

Skye welcomed Alex with a hug. She hugged her back. Kate put a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, you're a mess." Alex looked herself over. She was all cut up and bruised. Her face was also covered in blood and bruises as well. Alex shrugged, looked awfully tired and run down.

"Well, you know me!" Alex says with any strength she had left. Alex started breathing a bit heavier; like all the fighting was all rushing to her at once. She took a step forward and almost fell. Kate reaches out and catches her. Putting an arm around her shoulder; Kate helps her walk. Skye goes ahead to make sure it's clear.

They finally made it to the door.

AVENGERS

Alex ran down the hall, as she rounded a corner she saw three men. Alex stopped in her tracks as they run toward her. She waits til they are close enough and makes her move. Using her foot; she jumps of the wall to the right; then grabs ahold of a bar on the ceiling and kicks out at the men. One of them falls backwards from the impact; crashing into the guy behind him.

Alex lets go of the bar and lands in a crouch. The third man picked up a metal bar lying on the ground; swinging it in Alex's direction. Leaning to the left she just barely misses it. Then the guy comes at her again. The bar comes from the left, and before Alex can dodge it, it nails her in the ribs. Alex hears a crack and collapses to the ground groaning. Then man advances on her.

The man drags her to her feet, but what he didn't know was that while on the ground Alex took the Taser off one of the men's belt, thrusting it forward; Alex tases the man. He drops her and falls to the floor.

Alex drops the Taser, still holding her side. To finish him off she delivers a kick to his ribs.

"God Damit that hurt!" Alex yells at the unconscious man. She then begins to walk toward the next hall.

Alex again; runs into two other guys, the run at her; throwing punches. She does her best, trying to block the punches but is losing energy fast. Then one of the men advance in front of the other guy. Alex blocks one more of his punches before delivering one of her own; effectively knocking the guy out. Then the second man thrusts something at her; jabbing it into her arm. Alex pulls it out quickly and puts I in her boot. Then a third man comes. Alex blocks as many punches as she could; feeling pain all over as she failed to block most of them. Then she looks to the left behind the men.

Kate and Skye run up.

"Alex, get down!" She hears Skye yell. Alex drops to the ground; hearing two shots and bodies landing on the ground next to her.

She gets up and is welcomed by a hug from Skye. Kate put a hand on her shoulder.

"'Girl, you're a mess!" Kate says. Alex looks down seeing blood, bruises, and scratches. She shrugs.

"Well you know me!" Alex says, then her vision blurred a bit; trying to fight it off Alex takes a step forward, then collapses. Feeling someone put her arm around a shoulder, she feels her feet working to keep her moving as they head toward the entrance.

AVENGERS

Kate helped Alex out, while Skye scouted ahead. Alex was fading and was losing control of her feet; it wasn't long before Kate was dragging her. They came to the door and were greeted by Natasha and Clint. Natasha runs up and grabs ahold of Alex.

"Alex; honey are you ok?" She rubs Alex's head, she was burning up. Clint walks over and picks her up bridle style as they run toward the vehicles.

Iron Man flies over; speaking into his com.

"We got her! Everyone out of the building!" He says. Minutes later everyone starts coming out. They all get into the vehicles and quickly drive off.

AVENGERS

Everyone sat at the main table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. They had to take Alex back. Liz found a doctor's needle in her boot. They gave it to the scientists to look at. As of right now they had no clue what it is. Doctor Banner had taken some blood to see if he could point out any unusual improvements in her DNA but there was nothing to be found. He was comparing it to any other known ideas for the healing abilities but without knowing what's different; there was no way of knowing. Natasha stood up and walks up to Fury.

"I'm going to go check on her." She says. He nods and Natasha leaves the room.

A few minutes later Natasha walks into the room where Alex was. She was slightly propped up by pillows and she had bandages covering most of her body. She was playing games on her phone.

"How are you feeling?" She says; sitting on her bed. Alex shrugs.

"Like I should be training for a mission or something." She says with no humor in her voice. Natasha sighs, then decides to change the subject.

"So, what do you remember?" Alex looks up and pauses her game.

"Well, there responsible for my healing. And they wanted to improve it I think." Alex says. She nods.

"So nothing weird or whatever right?" Alex shrugs then looks at her.

"Well, there was this weird patch this guy was wearing, don't know what it was though."

"What did it look like?" Natasha says. Alex narrows her eys trying to remember.

"It was black, I remember that, and I also saw some kind of like tentacles I think, it was blood red. That's all I saw." Alex says turning her attention back to her mom. Natasha's face had lost color.

"Hydra." She whispers. Alex gives a confused look.

"Wait what? Are you talking about the dragon-like monster or something?" Alex says. Natasha quickly gets off the bed and runs out of the room. Alex; looking confused sits there for a moment wondering what just happened.

Fury was talking to everyone at the table; including the teens.

"So there was no clue as to who was in charge of this?" He asks. They all give each other looks before shaking her heads. Then Natasha runs in.

"Hydra." She says. They all turn; looks of confusion on their faces, Steve more the most.

"What Romanoff?" Fury asks. She walks up.

"That's who was in charge. I was trying to get some info out of her; she says she remembers seeing a patch on the guy's jacket. She didn't know what it was, all she said was it had red tentacles and a black background." He voice gets more worried.

"Wait I am so lost what are we talking about now?" Tony says. They turn to him. Natasha turns to; also seeing a complete look of hatred on Steve's face.

"Hydra was a Nazi science group; it was led by a man…. What was his name?" Phil says.

"Schmidt. He's dead." Steve speaks up.

"So what have they been doing the last seventy years?" Tony says. Natasha tries to think, then she sees Steve's eyes widen.

"The serum." Everyone turns to him.

"The what?" Tony says.

"The serum they used on me. Schmidt was obsessed with knowing how it worked. They experimented on the 107th; trying to replicate it." Steve says. Natasha put her hands on her head. Tony huffs.

"So it looks like it's passed on in the family tree." He grumbles. Then Dr. Banner runs in the room. A look of some relief but mostly worry.

"I found what's giving her healing abilities." Banner says. Everyone looks at him.

"I bit late for that but inform us!" Tony says.

"I was looking at the DNA sample and then realized that the ability was linked into her blood. So it couldn't be detected. So I took a sample of Steve's DNA and they almost matched. They somehow replicated the serums healing abilities and it's now linked into her DNA." Banner finishes. Everyone nods.

"Again, we figured that but thanks for the update." Tony says. Banner gives a slow nod before walking back out. Clint clears his throat.

"So what does this mean?" Clint sighs.

"Well, that we now know what were up against and Alex is now not as normal as we originally thought." Fury says. Clint and Natasha look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natasha says.

AVENGERS

"YOU KNEW WHAT?!" In a matter of seconds Natasha had Fury against the wall; her arm to his throat. Everyone had gotten up; Fury had explained that all along they knew Alex was experimented on. Clint was twitching for an arrow but was being held back by Steve and Tony.

"We had no idea what these people were capable of. We didn't know-"

"What do you mean you didn't know!? You knew about this and didn't tell us?!" Clint yells.

"How could you keep that from her own parents?!" Natasha's arm pushes harder against his throat.

"Without any leads we didn't want to leave you at a dead end." Fury tries to explain. Coulson comes up to her; placing a gentle hand on her arm. She slowly takes her arm away. Fury takes in a breath. "Whether you hate me now or not, I know we all agree….. these people need to be stopped."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Keep going

AN: Here's the next chapter enjoy!

Alex sat in the chair of the quinjet that was flying over an island in the pacific. It had been a couple weeks sense Alex was captured by the members of HYRDA and she was doing her best not to let it get to her that she was no longer considered completely human. Knowing they had giving her a higher dose of the serum in her escape; SHIELD was keeping a closer eye on her; not to mention Steve, who would ask about it whenever he saw her. She understood that it was hard for him to get thrown back into HYDRA related matters but it wasn't like they taped a bomb to her. Training was a nightmare; he would keep asking if she was ok, or if she wanted to stop and take a break; Alex began to snap at him and he would shut up….. For about three minutes.

Alex had been on several missions with her parents, Fury had told her she needed to get more experience in the field. But Alex wasn't stupid; she knew he wanted her parents to report back on her actions; any signs of strength or quick, agile abilities. They had been in Moscow, Sydney, and Brazil for the big missions. They had had a total of twelve missions all over the world. Her parents Natasha and Clint were standing at the front of the quinjet quietly talking with the two pilots while Steve was sitting across from her; Skye was next to her. Alex sighs, pulling out her phone she starts playing angry birds. Natasha looks over at her, Alex looks up as well.

"'What's that?" Her mom asks. She holds up her phone; showing the angry birds homepage. Her mom nods before continuing the conversation. Alex continues playing, and then her focus was thrown off when an alarm goes off in the cockpit. She looks up in confusion as the pilots starts pressing buttons and calling out orders, everyone starts franticly doing things around the small quinjet space. Natasha walks over to her.

"You stay her and don't move." She turns to Skye, saying the same thing." Both of you don't move from those seats." Alex gives concerned looks.

"What's happening?" She asks; desperate for answers. Then she walks over to the front. Steve was already up and in the front with Clint. Skye turns to her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Skye asks Alex. She shrugs, and then turns putting her quiver on her back; her bow tight in her grasp. Then a voice comes over a com up front.

"Missile inbound. "Alex's eyes widen. Clint starts looking all over the control panel.

"How do we stop it?!" The pilot starts pressing buttons.

"We can send out a decoy but we don't know what kind of missile it is, the impact could blow us out of the sky." Clint glares at the pilots.

"There's five thousand buttons here! How can you tell my we can't find out what the hell it is?!" Clint raises his voice. Then the pilot curses under his breath. Steve walks to the back to get his shield.

"There's a second missile!" He sends out a decoy and another but it doesn't hit the second one. "Braise for impact!" He yells.

BOOM!

Alex is shaken as a hole is blown in the side of the ship, Alex holds the seat and just when Alex thinks she has hold of the seat the belt snaps. Alex tumbles into Skye, she grabs Alex's hand. Alex looks around for something to grab, then she looks over seeing Steve hanging on a piece of metal, it was slowly bending toward the gaping hole in the ship. Just when Alex thinks he's fine, the bar breaks and Steve tumbles out.

"Steve!" Alex screams. Skye looks out in shock as she looks back to where Natasha and Clint where grasping the seats, secure. Alex looks up at Skye, seeing she was tiring. Alex gives her a guilty look.

"Don't even think about it." Skye says. Alex shakes her head. Then just when Skye starts pulling her up, her seat bends; then falls. Skye and Alex tumble out falling toward the forest floor.

Natasha looks back to where they were; seeing they were gone.

"Alex!" She screams. She turns to the pilots. "Put the ship down!" She yells over the loud noise.

"We can't! There are still drones on our tail!"

"NO! I said put the ship down! They fell out!" She says.

"If we land now we will never get back off the ground then were all stuck! We need to go back and refuel; tell Fury what happened! Then we will send out a rescue mission!" And without another second to question, they turned the ship around and headed back toward the Helicarrier.

AVENGERS

Alex lay in the jungle; she opens her eyes, only slits. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the trees around her. She can't remember what she was doing here. Then it all comes back.

The blow in the ship, Steve falling out, then her and Skye.

Alex was about to sit up when pain shot into her like a rapped fire gun, it felt like she was being burned alive. She couldn't hold back a scream as she looked down at her side. She could see a piece of metal; lodged into her lower side right above the tops of her pants. Alex put her hands around it and tried moving it; all that came was another scream. Then she saw her bow a couple meters away. Come on! Suck it up Barton! She thought. Alex ripped off a piece of her suit; putting it between her teeth she put her hands on the bar again. She pulled with any strength she could muster but to no prevail. Alex stopped, then spit out the piece; gasping for air. She started to lose consciousness again, but just before she saw a figure runny toward her.

"Steve! I found her!" She recognized the voice, and then saw a second figure, but before she could identify she lost consciousness.

AVENGERS

Skye woke to Steve sitting next to her. She sat up, rubbing her head. Steve looked up from the ground and looked over at her.

"Take it easy, you hit your head." Skye nods, rubbing it. Steve stands up then picks up his shield. Skye stands up; leaning against a tree for support. "Did you see Alex at all before you fell?" Steve asks. Skye shakes her head.

"'I thought she was right beside me, but I guess not." She then realized what he had said. Shit! Where's Alex?! Skye thought. She picked up her pistol and started to follow the wreckage. "I'll look over her." She said. Steve nods going in a different direction. Skye looks around all the debris trying to find any sigh of Alex. She sees something under a sheet of metal. Skye walks over to it, lifting the sheet she sees a first aid kit, she picks it up; putting it in her back pack. Skye continues looking around the debris and sees a bow a few meters away, she speeds up, walking toward it. The she looks over and sees Alex's body lying in the dirt a little ways away. Skye runs over to her.

"Steve! I found her!" She runs over to Alex and gets down seeing a metal bar in her side. Steve runs up behind her.

"Oh god, oh god." Skye ripped open the first aid kit she found and started pulling out anything she saw. Steve was down at her side in a second.

"'Ok, I'm going to pull it out, you put the gnaws on as soon as it's out." Skye nods getting the gnaws ready. Steve gripped the metal. "OK, one…two…three." Steve yanked on the bar, it was about three feet long, a good foot of it was stuck in the ground. Skye started pressing the bandages on the wound. Then Alex's eyes fly open, she lets out a cry of pain as Skye pressed the bandages. Steve throws aside the bloody piece of metal and looks at the materials they had, only five bandage raps, some painkillers, a compass, a map of the area, and a water canteen. All of a sudden gunshots rang out and their heads shot up. Skye looked in the direction. Steve started throwing everything into the back pack and handed it to Skye.

"We need to move, find somewhere to hide out for the night." He puts on the pack and grabs Alex's bow and quiver. Skye puts Alex's arm around her neck as she does her best to walk as they run away into the deep jungle.

AVENGERS

Alex felt pain, pain, and more pain. She could hear the roar of water around her. Alex opens her eyes, seeing Skye sitting next to her dosing. Alex tries to sit up but immediately falls back down feeling a burning sensation in her side. Skye's eyes shoot open and she quickly looks down at Alex. She leans over her.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me. You have a real death wish you know." Skye said in a scratchy voice. Alex manages a grin.

"Well that's how I roll." Alex says in a dry voice. Skye nods. Alex looks around her, furrowing her eyebrows. "Where are we?" She asks, sounding a bit more awake. Skye looks around her to.

"In a cave, Steve found it. There are people looking for us, they saw us fall out of the ship." Skye finishes. Alex's eyes widen for a moment.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Skye says, and then Alex looks to Skye's right seeing Steve walk over with a canteen.

"I'm so glad you're concerned." Steve says in a playful voice. Alex rolls her eyes before doing her best to sit up. Skye helps her up. Steve hands her the canteen. She takes a quick sip before giving it back to him.

"How long was I out?" Alex asks. Skye looks back at her.

"Three days." Alex's eyes widen.

"Seriously?!" Skye nods.

"You're lucky that wound didn't get infected. If it did you would probably be dead, heeling skills or not, not to give you negative thoughts." Steve finishes with a grin. Alex laughs a little, trying to save breath. Skye stands up and looks toward the cave entrance.

"I'll go get some more fruit." Steve nods.

"Wait do you-"Skye holds up her gun before he finishes; Steve doesn't finish his sentence, the answer obviously answered. Alex looks in Skye's direction until she disappears from view. Steve looks back at her.

"So no sigh of rescue uh?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"The tracker was damaged in the explosion so they have no way of knowing the route." Steve says. Alex nods, then she adjusts herself, putting her hand on the wall of the cave she starts to push herself up. Steve looks up, his eyes grow concerned. "Hold your horses Alex, you need to rest." He says. Alex looks at him and glares before sitting back down. Skye returns with a sack full of something. She sits down, a smile on her face.

"Good news! I found, three mangos, two coconuts, and a few bananas!" Skye says pulling out all the fruit. Steve nods, then picks up a few of the fruits and walks over to an underground creek, washing the dirt off. He turns and throws a mango to Alex who catches it. She holds it in her hand for a minute. Skye comes back with the rest of the washed fruit and they all sit down. Skye claps her hands.

"Let the feast begin!" Skye says. Alex smiles. She lifts the mango to her lips and bites down. Joyful nectar seeps into her mouth, she sighs tasting what felt like heaven. Skye looks at them and finishes chewing.

"This reminds me of those movies, where the heroes are stranded and they're facing all this danger and stuff, and they have to survive the harsh environment." Steve smiles. Alex doesn't.

"Do they end up dying in the end too?" Alex doesn't look up from the dusty cave floor. They both look at her. Skye gives her a gentle playful shove.

"Come on, I bet the rescue party is looking for us right now." Skye says confidently, she then gets up and walks over the waterfall, about thirty feet away. Steve looks at her, seeing she didn't believe what Skye said.

"You don't think there looking do you?" He says. Alex shakes her head.

"Even if they were, there is a very unlikely chance they will find us out here." Alex says with no emotion. He nods.

"At least there's a chance." He finishes, before getting up and going to the fall to wash the fruit juice off his hands. Skye walks back over and sits next to Alex.

"We should get some rest." Skye says. Alex nods, putting her quiver on her rights she lays down, propping her head with her arm. Steve sits on a rock a few feet away.

"I'll watch." Alex was already dosing, Skye nods then leans against the wall, closing her eyes she soon falls asleep.

AVENGERS

Alex woke to darkness all around her. Alex looked at Skye who was sleeping; she looked to her left seeing Steve sleeping against a rock. She looked toward the entrance. Time to get a move on! She told herself. She slowly got up, ignoring the pain the best she could, knowing she should heal anyway soon. Alex got her bow and quiver then walked toward the entrance. It was still dark and the sun wasn't up yet. Alex set off into the jungle.

Alex had been walking for a few minutes now; she walked up to a lake, seeing it was completely clear. Alex pulled out an arrow; she could see schools of fish swimming around. She pushed a button on her bow, and switched the arrow point to cable, so she could get them back easily. Alex raised her bow, aiming at a fish; she let the arrow loose as it struck the water. Alex grins as she pushes a button on it, and the cable is pulled back. Alex sees a rustling in the water as the fish is lifted; Alex grabs it and takes out the knife her mom gave her, then ends the fish's struggle. She gives it a look, remembering the last time she saw them. Alex sighs, and then puts it back in the holder. She sets back off into the forest, the fish put in Skye's back pack which she brought with her.

Alex came to a rock cliff, looking down she could see the angry waters; hitting the side of the cliff. Alex looked over the water, looking for any sign of a rescue, but as she originally thought there was nothing. Giving one last look, she walks back in the direction of the cave.

Alex walks around a rock formation and hears a twig snap. She stops in her tracks. Turning her head to the side, she listens. Hearing nothing else, she decides to walks away from the cave, in case she was being followed. Alex walks forward, keeping an ear out, she starts hearing footsteps. Alex tries to hold down running as she keeps walking. She hears them getting closer. Deciding to take action she suddenly pulls out an arrow, and was about to let it go, seeing someone standing a few feet away.

"Easy! Just me." Alex sees Steve holding up his hands, she sighs putting down her bow.

"What are you doing out here?" Alex says. Steve walks up to her.

"Well I thought I told you about resting but I guess it didn't read." He says. Alex shrugs, a smile coming on her lips.

"Well, much like a hospital bed, it can become very boring." She says. Then she turns to see Skye coming up behind him. Steve turns seeing her, a confused look on his face. Skye looks at him.

"Well you never said stay put, oh wait- you didn't say anything at all!" Skye says walking up. "You both left me there!" She says. Alex sighs. Steve smiles a little.

"Well senses were all here, should we start moving?" He looks at Skye. "We have everything right?" She nods. "Ok then." He pulls out the compass and the map. "So we have two choices. We can go west, which we will need to go through swamps, mountains, and a bit of dessert. Or we can go east, which will lead to a lot more jungle, and there will be times we past some enemy bases." Skye and Alex look at each other.

"Which has a better chance of rescue?" Alex asks.

"That would be east, if we can get to a transmitter, then we have a chance to call for help. But it is also the most dangerous. There is also a good chance of getting caught." Then he nods to Alex's wound. "Not to mention that." Alex sighs.

"I can walk, by tomorrow I should be able to run anyway." She says. He nods.

"Well, if we go west we can try to avoid it and there is also an abandoned SHIELD outpost there. If we get it working we can get out of here without having to get in contact with any enemy bases." Alex nods.

"West." They then look at Skye.

"Yep, west." Skye says. He nods.

"Then were off." Steve says. He looks down at his compass, and starts walking west. Alex puts her arms out for Skye.

"After you!" She says. Skye chuckles before following Steve, with Alex not far behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Just hold on

AN: Probably 3-4 more chapters everyone!

It had been a few hours sense they had left the cave and Alex was feeling the pain, literally. She tried her best not to hold her side but she couldn't walk without it, the wound had opened up again and fresh blood was staining her suit and hand. It had gotten dark and they were still walking west- according to Steve. Skye was walking next to Steve as they were figuring out the best routes to take through the jungle. Alex was a few meters back. Steve looks back seeing Alex falling behind. He looks back to Skye.

'Let's stop for a bit." He says. Skye nods before going and sitting on a tree stump. Alex falls against a tree with a huff as she lets herself fall down it til she hit the ground. Then Alex remembers the fish, she pulls it out, Steve and Skye look in surprise.

"Got dinner!" She smiles. They walk over; Skye starts a small fire and the cook the fish. They split it, and soon finished all there pieces. Skye stomps out the fire and reaches into her pack. Skye handed her some fruit and Alex went to take it, but quickly realizes she was holding up the hand with blood all over it. Skye sees before she can hide it. Her eyes widen.

"Oh shit, you need more bandages." Skye quickly starts rusting through the bag, pulling out a rap. She goes to put it on when Alex stops her.

"Here let me." Alex holds out a hand. Skye shakes her head.

"No, I will do it. Knowing you, you'll say you did and not put it on to save materials." Alex nods, as Skye starts rapping her side up.

"Yeah well, you never know who will need them more than I do." She says making a point. Skye nods but doesn't stop. Once she finishes, Alex sits back down and lets her eyes slowly close. Skye then puts the remaining's of the rap in the pack, before she sits down Steve walks up, a concerned look on his face. Skye looks at him confused; he leads her away from Alex.

"Something's following us." Steve says in a whisper. Skye gives an even more confused look.

"I circled a ways back, there were prints, fresh." He says. Skye looks around her.

"What do think it is?" Steve shrugs.

"Well it's not a plant eater, that's for sure, by what the tracks look like." Skye nods, and then looks at Alex.

"I will take the first shift." She says. Steve nods; then goes over a sits at a tree stump, eyes still open. Skye leans against the tree where Alex was. Steve looks back at her.

"Wake me in about an hour." He said. Skye nods, before he starts to dose. She keeps her eyes parallel to the forest, looking for any signs of movement.

AVENGERS

Alex woke at early sunhigh. She sat, up and rubs her eyes. Skye was asleep next to her and Steve was sitting on a rock, his gaze lost in the forest. Alex looks back down at her wound, she lifted the gnaws slightly, and saw that there was a nasty but almost healed wound. She gives a relieved sigh, sitting up not feeling too much pain, and then stands. By the looks of it, Steve hadn't noticed her yet. Alex was about to walk over when she heard a rustling in the bushes, she swiftly turns, her bow ready to shoot, Steve turns too, standing seeing Alex read to shoot. They look at the bush, they slowly walk up, and Steve walks a little ahead. All of a sudden a huge animal leaps out and lunges at Steve, shocked Alex jumps to the side, and shoots whatever it was, then pulls out another arrow and pulls it back letting it go again. Steve struggled to push whatever it was off. The creature roars before it runs off into the forest with Alex's arrows still lodged into it side. Steve was still on the ground, a little dazed, put seemed fine. He stood up, but stumbled a little before catching himself. Alex was taking quick breaths; she looked a Steve, then back at the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Steve says. She only got a quick look but identified it.

"I think it was a tiger, but that thing was huge! There's no way…" Alex trails off. She looks back at him seeing now; his face and chest covered in deep scratches, blood already seeping through his suit. Her eyes widen a bit. "Are you ok?" She asks. He nods shrugging it off.

"Fine." He said, also taking deep breaths. Skye runs up to then seeing what happened.

"That's what was tracking us?!"She says. Alex gives her a confused look.

"What?" She asks. Steve puts up a hand, catching Alex's attention.

"We- we were being tracked by something, but I didn't tell you." He says in between breaths. Alex puts up her hands.

"Really? Just because I hurt doesn't mean I'm helpless!" She says, Steve nods.

"But you still hurt; we both didn't think you could handle any combat yet." He says. Alex gives him a look.

"I just saved your life!" Alex says, a small smile starts to appear on Steve's lips. He nods, and then puts a hand on her shoulder before walking back to where they slept.

"Yeah, thanks." He says. Alex's mouth drops open a bit, a smile clear. Skye gives her pat on the back before following him. She sighs, looking back at the forest, she then walks over too.

AVENGERS

Alex, Skye, and Steve had reaches the edge of the jungle. Before them lied the dessert. They had gathered as much water as possible, knowing they would reach the dessert first. Alex's wound was much better, it was scarring. They sighed, and sat down for a bit. They had managed to collect at least a dozen mangos and bananas and about seven coconuts, they had stored some water in the empty coconut shells. Alex takes the canteen from Skye and takes a sip; then handing it to Steve. He takes a drink before then stands back up.

"So, we will try to make it through the dessert before dark, and then we should reach the mountains." He says. Alex nods, and then follows as they set off into the dessert. She could feel the warmth from the sand in her boots as the stepped through the unbalanced terrain. Skye was walking in front of Alex. She took a step too close the edge of a dune and slipped. Alex reacting fast; caught her arm and pulled her back up.

"Thanks!" Skye says. Alex nods before then continues walking. They reach a sandstone rock formation and started to round the corner of it when Steve saw something out of the ordinary. Steve was ahead, and Skye and Alex hadn't seen it yet. Skye walks out past, not paying attention, and Steve reaches out pulling her back behind him. She looks confused, but then sees what he's looking at. A small patrol of ten men were walking through the dessert.

"Shoot, well how do we get past then?" Skye asks. Steve pulls his shield off his back, and then turns to them.

"Ok, first I will distract them, and then you go in and attack from behind." He says, and then looks at Alex. "Think you can handle it?" He asks. She nods.

"Definitely." She says confidently. He nods, and then holds up his figures.

'Ok, one, two, three!" Steve ran out with his shield, the men noticed him and started firing. Alex and Skye went around the formation and started crossing them off. Skye used one of her guns, while Alex shot with her bow. The men started noticing and turned. Alex dodged a few shots before killing the last one. Steve runs back over to them, breathing a little harder.

"Ok, grab their water and anything else that might be useful." He says, they nod and start collecting. Skye runs up to one of them, pushing him over she looks him over, seeing a flashlight, she takes it, then seeing another guy, she runs over to him, collecting his water, and a few granola bars. She met up with Alex and Steve in the shade of the rock-like formation. They all put their stuff down; Skye sees they have also collected a few guns and more water, along with some more first aid supplies. Alex starts putting the water and first aid supplies into Skye' pack. Steve picked up the four guns they had, he handed one to Skye and one to Alex, keeping one on his belt; he put the spare in the pack. "Ok, let's get going we want to make it to the mountains before dark." Thy nod then set back off through the dessert.

AVENGERS

Steve, Skye, and Alex made their way over a dune and there lied the mountains. Alex took a deep breath, sitting on the dune gazing the few mountains that lay before them. The sun was setting over the mountain range, they sat on the dune looking at the sight. Skye let out a breath.

"You know, out of all that we have faced, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Skye says, Alex looks at the sunset, not bothering to quint at the light.

"Yeah I have to agree with you on that." Alex says. They watched as the sun went down. Steve stood up, along with Alex and Skye.

"Let's find a cave or something to camp out in." He says. Skye nods, walking ahead while Alex hung back. Still keeping up, a thought started coming to mind. _Will I ever see my parents again?_ Alex felt tears burn her eyes, but she pushes them back, not wanting anyone to see. They head toward the new part of the adventure that lied before them.

Climbing up one of the mountains, they find a small nook in the side of the mountain, the rock hung over like a canapé. They all climbed up and sat down. Alex grabbed a coconut out of the back pack while Steve and Skye grab bananas. Alex took out her knife; jabbing it into the hard shell. She lifts it to her lips and drinks down the milk, then uses the knife to pluck out pieces of the coconut; grabbing them off the knife with her mouth. They ate in silence as they stared at the sky, it was completely clear. Steve and Skye were leaning against the cave wall while Alex was sitting on the ledge, her gaze lost in the mountain range.

Alex sighs before getting up and walking to the side of ledge they were on, looking at the outside of it, she grabs any nooks and crannies and starts to climb higher.

Steve and Skye just sat there. Skye watches her disappear from view. Looking around, she lets out a huff.

"She's not coming down from there." Skye says with no emotion. Steve keeps his gaze forward.

"How can you tell?" He asks. Skye shrugs.

"Any time she gets pissed off it's usually for a big reason, or in this case is stranded on an island. Once she gets in this mood no one gets her out of it accept herself." Steve nods.

"How much you wanna bet I can." He doesn't look at her. Skye turns to him; a smile appears on her face.

"You serious?" She says. He nods. "Ok, I bet the bigger piece of meat; next time we catch something that you can't get her to come back down here." He nods, then gets up and walks toward the ledge, and starts to climb up.

Skye looks after him. She frowns, and then sighs. "Why do I have the feeling I won't be winning this bet?" Skye says out loud to herself.

Steve climbs up and sees Alex sitting in a tree, a few feet away from the ledge of the mountain. This was the top of the mountain; you could see miles and miles of mountain. He walks up and looks up to her; she hadn't looked down at him yet.

"Need something." Alex says. He shrugs then leans against the tree.

"You ok?" Alex keeps her eyes off in the distance.

"Yeah, fine. "Alex says. He slowly nods, trying to get more out of her.

"So what's bugging you?" Alex lets out a huff; looking down at him.

"Well let's see, I was impaled by a three foot long piece of metal, and we are stuck on this freaking island!" Alex says as she climbs down from the tree and jumps the last few feet landing in front of him.

"I mean besides that." He says like it's obvious. Alex sighs, leaning against the tree. She was silent for a few more seconds.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Alex says. Steve nods. "Unlike you and me, Skye is s vulnerable. And back there, when she kept using the bandages on me, I couldn't help but think; what if something happens to her…" Alex stops, her voice becoming shaky. Steve's face had softened. "And we can't save her. It would be my fault." Alex says. Steve sighs and walks up to her.

"Alex. It wouldn't be your fault. Skye cares about you, and she knows she's taking a risk on you. You can't blame yourself for things that haven't happened." Alex shakes her head; a tear ran down her face. Steve knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "We will survive this. We **all **will get off this island." Steve says. Alex hesitates before nodding.

"Did Skye put you up to this?" Alex says. Steve gives her a confused look. "Any time that I am upset about something Skye always ends up betting on if they can cheer me up." She says with a smile. Steve chuckles before standing up.

"Yeah, she did. So wanna come back down?" He walks toward the ledge. Alex looks over, she smiles.

"Alright." Alex says walking over. "You know, I never thought of all people, you would be the one to get me out of this." Alex says as they climb down to join Skye.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: We'll find them

AN: Ok everyone there will be two or three more chapters after this one so tell me what you think!

Natasha and Clint sat at the center table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. Fury had organized rescue teams to search the island; they were heading out soon. Natasha was still in shock of what had happened. They scene played over and over in her head; looking back seeing her only daughter, which she had just gotten back, was gone.

Clint put an arm around her.

"They'll be ok." He says. Natasha looks at him.

"What will happen to them? How do we know if they are even still on the island? What if they were captured?" Natasha's voice grows louder.

"Tasha, I'm sure they wouldn't let that happen." Her eyes begin to water and she quickly wipes it away. "Don't forget, she's an agent, and so is Skye, sure they don't have much training but at least Cap's there too." Clint tries to cheer her up. Natasha nods, and then Fury walks into the room.

"The teams are ready to go, I would suggest getting ready." Fury says. They nods and almost run for the door.

AVENGERS

Liz sat on the couch at Avenger tower with the other teens. They were just told about Alex and Skye. Kate was really upset, along with Liz. Astrid was furious; the only way they knew was by the cost of the bill for repairing the living room. Danny was miserable, he was always sitting on the floor, in the kitchen, or he would just lock himself in his room for a good part of the day, same with Arthur. It was quiet. Not the same, even though they had not known them for too long they were no part of the family.

Liz got off the couch and went to the elevator. Pushing a button it took her to the level where they're suits were kept.

She walks out of the elevator and sees Nathan working on something. Liz walks up and leans her back against the table. She looks over seeing Nathan working on a secret weapon he put into his suit. It looked like some sort of gun.

"What's that?" Liz says. Nathan doesn't look up.

"Something that kills." Liz gives a slow nod.

"Wanna explain?" She tries to give him a reason to open up and talk.

"If you're so interested all of a sudden then here." Nathan slams down the tool and puts the piece on. He takes it over to the suit; putting it on the arm. He pushes a button and the suit goes on him. He holds up his hand and a gun pops out of the suit. Then a missile of some sort flies past her and splits into a few different smaller missiles exploding on impact with the wall. Liz looks at the wall in shock, and then turns back to Nathan who was still in his suit.

"Happy?" His voice was more robotic from the suit.

"Yeah, you could say that." Liz says before storming over to the elevator, slamming her fist at the button on the wall; it opens and she walks in.

"Liz I-"Then the door closes." 'm sorry" Nathan finishes then stares at it, and then sighs. "Jarvis get this crap off me." The suit opens and Nathan steps out, going back over to the table to work.

AVENGERS

It had been a couple days sense their camp out in the mountains and Alex was fully recovered. They could now cover twice as much ground in a day. Alex always seemed to be leading the way, despite not knowing where exactly she was going, she always found the easiest routes to take through the mountain passes.

Skye walks up beside Alex. She was smiling.

"You know, I have this song stuck in my head, and if you had a theme song; this would be it." Alex looks at her.

"What's it called?" Skye smiles again.

"Keep Holding on, by Avril Lavigne. With all that you've been through it just seems like it fits your description." Alex nods. "Do you know the lyrics?" Alex shakes her head.

"I use to listen to it when I was younger, but I've forgotten sense then." Skye nods.

"Here, I start and you come in when you remember." Alex nods.

"Ok, so it starts off like this: You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be your side you know I'll take your hand, when it gets cold and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in." Alex smiles, and then catches on. They start singing it together until they finish the song.

"I love it." Alex says. Skye grins.

"I knew you would." Skye says. They have a moment of silence before Skye speaks up again. "So I never found out, what was it that you were so upset about those few days ago?" Skye says. Alex tenses. Trying not to make eye contact.

"Uhh, um well…. It was… I uh." Alex wasn't sure how to put it. A straight out answer would be: Because we have some healing abilities, you don't really stand a chance out here if you get injured. Steve walks up beside Skye.

"She was concerned on how we the rescue would get us off the island, we all the enemy bases it would be a difficult task." Skye nods. Alex gives a split second confused look before he nods to her. Alex gets it. Skye turns to her.

"Is that true?" Skye says. Alex nods.

"-Yeah, I was just a bit worried that's all." Alex tries to sound reassuring. Skye nods, and then looks ahead.

"What's that?" Skye walks ahead of them, about a few feet. Steve turns back to her. Alex mouths a thank you. "Uhh guys! I think you'll want to see this!" Skye yells back. They walk over, standing on either side of Skye.

Before them was a valley. In it was an enemy base. Alex huffs.

"God Damit, I thought there weren't any enemy bases out here." Alex says. Steve nods.

"Same here, I guess we have an outdated map." Skye nods.

"So how we gonna do this?" Skye says. Steve lets out a breath.

"Well, I guess we just take the perimeter of the base, if we go all the way around, it could take a day or two, going through….maybe a day." They nod. Alex sighs. Looking over the valley she looks down the small cliff; maybe ten to fifteen feet down.

"Well here goes nothing." Alex says; walking ahead she begins the climb down into the valley; the others not far behind.

AVENGERS

The quinjet flew across the water at amazing speed. Natasha and Clint were standing at the front, several agents with them.

"Were about five minutes out." A pilot says, Clint nods to the pilot. An agent brings over a big map of the island.

"Ok, so the crash site was about here; six or so clicks away from our landing site. We'll land, then head in that direction first. Natasha nods.

"Coming up on the landing zone." The pilot says. They all go toward the door. The quinjet touches down on the sandy beach. The ramp comes down and they all set off into the jungle.

AVENGERS

Skye crouches down behind a bush, the sun had just come up and they were about half way to the other side of the valley. Alex comes up beside her; Steve in front of them. This was the hardest part; getting through an open area without being seen.

Alex looks over the area, it was not used at all for building, she closely looked at the ground, and it looked like it was ready to cave.

"Alright, let's try to go around this area to get by. Hopefully we won't be seen." Steve says. Alex and Skye nod before following him.

They ran over the cover of a couple trees, hiding behind them. Alex pears around the trees, the area was crawling with armed men. Steve looks in their direction seeing to make sure there was no one looking, he walks out. Then holds up a hand; waving them forward. They follow as they get deeper and deeper into enemy territory.

Skye was walking when the ground started shaking. She loses her balance and falls out into the open. Steve and Alex reach out to grab her but it was too late. Men looked over and saw them. Frantically, Alex jumps over the bush and helps Skye to her feet. They run around the bush toward the unused area.

Steve runs out first, with Skye running second then Alex last. The men were gaining and there was nowhere to run. Alex slows down, Skye looks back at her.

"Come on!" Skye yells over to her.

"I'll slow them down; you guys find a way out of here!" Alex yells. Steve was running toward them.

"This is no time for heroics! Now get your ass over here and let's go!" Skye yells, and then a look of horror comes over her face. "Alex, behind you!" Alex quickly turns and just in time dodges a punch from one of the men. She engages him, and a few other guys.

Skye runs toward her. There were at least thirty men running at them, she didn't stand a chance alone. Steve runs up too, also joining the fight. Skye grabs two pistols and begins firing; dropping them like flies; or some of them. Steve had his SHIELD in one hand as he fought his way through.

Then another earthquake comes, the shaking cracks the earth. Alex stumbles as she knocks out her opponent. She looks at the ground below her, a crack forms as the ground violently shakes. Her eyes widen as she looks through the crack, seeing pitch back darkness. She looks over at the others, the ground was cracking too. Alex then realizes; they were pretty much standing on a few inches of rock; ready to collapse any minute.

"We need to get off this area!" Alex shouts to them. Skye looks over seeing the crack Alex was standing over. It was growing bigger. Then a man comes up behind Alex; he throws a punch sending Alex sprawling.

Another earthquake comes; this one more violent than the others, Skye fell, then a man runs at her, he pins her to the ground Skye struggles to push him off, but she doesn't take her eyes off Alex. The ground begins to crack and the ground became unstable beneath her feet. Skye watches in horror as the ground starts to fall apart.

"Alex!" Skye yells, but she doesn't hear as she was engaged into a fight with one of the men. Then the ground begins to groan as it walls away. Alex stumbles along with the man. Skye can't get up as she watches.

She frantically looks for Steve. She sees him finishing off a guy.

"Steve!" Skye yells. He turns seeing Skye pinned, then sees her looking at Alex. "The ground is collapsing!" Skye yells. Steve begins running over.

Alex yelps as the ground disappears from beneath her feet as she begins to fall. Then someone grabs her hand. She looks up seeing Steve leaning over the edge, pulling her up. Then a shot rings out, the bullet wizzes by Alex's head and hit's Steve's arm. He cries out in pain, he slips a bit but doesn't let go. Alex tries to put her feet down to climb up but it was hollow; just blackness. He begins to pull her up when another shot rings out hitting his arm again. That was it, he slips farther and Alex loses her grip, and falls.

"NO!" Steve yells. Time seemed to slow down as Alex disappears from view and is engulfed into blackness.

Skye manages to get her gun out from under her and shoot the guy, and then runs over and looks seeing Alex slip and fall. She falls to the ground. Time seemed to stop. She didn't know what just happened.

"Get them!" They look up and see men running toward them, guns raised and firing. They just stare at them as bullets whiz by them. Skye then snaps back to reality.

"Let's go." She says, but Steve didn't move. He just stared at the back hole. Skye pushes him. "We need to go!" She pushes him again; he looks at her will no emotion. Like he couldn't see or hear her. Then a shot whizzes by his head and he looks around, quickly realizing. He then gets up, and they run toward the mountains.

AVENGERS

Natasha and Clint come around a bend, seeing wreckage. They run over. Agents start closing off the area, making it secure. Natasha runs around the wreckage looking for anyone. Then she sees something on the ground. She sprints over to it. The ground was stained red; blood.

"Clint!" Natasha yells. In seconds he runs to her side, seeing the blood everywhere. He lets out a quick breath. "Do you- do you think it's…." Natasha's voice was shaking. Clint shakes his head. His eyes follow the blood stained ground.

"The blood trail leads west, that's probably where there headed." Clint says, he looks around the area. Then something catches his eye. He jogs over to it and picks it up. It was a piece of metal' about three feet long, covered in blood.

"Nat…" Clint says in a low voice. She walks over to him, seeing the metal; she puts a hand over her mouth. Then Clint puts a hand on it, slowly rubbing the surface, then his hand came over groves in the metal, he aligned his hand with them, they were just about lined up with his fingers. Clint held it; looking it over he came to the conclusion that someone removed this from a something, maybe someone was pierced by it. Natasha looks at the way he is holding it.

"We need to find them, and soon." Clint says, he drops the piece before they start west.

AVENGERS

Alex opens her eyes. It was dark, very dark. She sits up, a bit sore but nothing serious. Looking around she could make out tunnel walls and a small underground creek. She crawls over to it, dipping her hands in she puts the water on her face. Looking around again, she sees a bit of light. She gets up and runs toward it. Light was shining from above. It was night out and the moon shown through the hole in the ground above her.

Alex starts taking in slow breaths. _Calm down, everything will be ok. We will survive this. We all will get off this island. _Alex starts repeating the words in her head. Tears start rolling down her cheeks. She sits down in the light of the moon; sitting crisscross she hugs her legs and slowly rocks herself. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer and started to softly cry. Tears start pouring down her cheeks as she lets it all out. She takes in a deep breath, and then lets it out. Alex sniffs before remembering what Skye told her. Sniffing; Alex takes in a small breath.

"Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you.., I'm here for-….." She couldn't finish as she lets the pain come to her, like everything was being ripped from her heart. She curls up and closes her eyes, letting darkness take over.

AN: Like it? Don't like it? Tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gone

AN: Maybe one more after this! We shall see!

Skye started at the hard, rock ground. She couldn't move. She couldn't think straight, there was only one thing she could think about though. She was gone. After everything that happened. She was really gone.

Steve sat opposite from her, staring at the ground as well. They had walked two days straight in silence, now they were resting. No one had said anything yet. Not for two days. Steve took in a hesitating breath.

"I'm sorry." He states. Skye continues to look at the rocky ground, but finds the strength to look up.

"What?" Skye asks. She knew what he said, not what he meant.

"I was my fault." Skye frowns for a second then sighs.

"No it wasn't-"

"Did you see what happened?" He cuts her off. She nods.

"Then you know that's not true." He pauses for a moment, his thoughts trailing back to the same conversation he had with Peggy when Bucky died. He quickly pushed it away.

Skye decides to change the subject; Alex wouldn't have wanted them to sit around grieving. She would want them to get off this island. _What if she survived the fall? She could still be alive!_

"Let's get moving again, I saw a passage. We might even get out of the mountains by dark." Skye says standing. Steve doesn't move for a second, then looks up and nods. They then head off toward the passage.

AVENGERS

Agent Coulson came around the corner; he had come with them to find Skye, Alex, and Steve. He looked at the ground; there was a pile of ashes.

"Barton!" He calls. He runs over seeing the pile.

"A fire?" Clint suggests. Coulson nods.

"It wasn't natural; someone cooked something over it, see the fish bone remains?" He points to bone fragments of a fish by the ashes.

"You think it was them?" Clint asks. Coulson nods again.

"They're the only ones out here as far as we know." They then get up and keep walking west.

AVENGERS

Darkness. That's all Alex felt now. It had been about two day's sense it happened. She was walking, and walking, and walking. The tunnels lasted forever. She would usually be able to see little cracks in the ground at times; letting her know if it was day or night. She had no food, dirty creek water, and herself. Her body started to fill up with hatred and anger.

Alex walks down the tunnel as she lets her mind wonder all the questions she told herself never to ask. _What is SHIELD really? Why do they need me in the first place?... Am I on the right side?_

She let the thoughts dwell on her mind as she made her way down the tunnel. She comes to a bend and sees a fork in the path. She keeps going straight; not giving it a second thought. Everything she ever thought she knew was rushing at her like a wave; engulfing her. _Why couldn't they leave me be?! I had a perfect, simple life until they interfered! _Alex stops and leans against the wall of the tunnel, burning rage was bubbling up and she wanted to let it out. Alex clenches her fist; turning she throws a punch at the cave wall, the rock splinters away; leaving a punch mark in the solid rock. Alex looks at it, not letting herself be surprised. She was letting out her anger; and she liked it. No more keeping it in.

AVENGERS

Skye climbed over the rocks, seeing trees in the distance. Steve was a little ways behind her, he wasn't his normal- let's not give up – self. More so the opposite.

"Look! The marshes are just over the mountain pass." Skye says, she was trying to look as positive as possible, but on the inside she was crashing and burning. She kept telling herself she was still in shock from it, but she couldn't help but feel like she saw it coming. Alex had always been a fighter. Heck, when the school was broken into one year, Alex had gone back to help a classmate out. She had to beat down two teachers to get in but she was a hero for doing it. Skye had looked up to her for it and so much more.

She looks back at Steve but he wasn't there. Skye smiled, thinking he stopped for a minute but soon realized; he was nowhere in sight.

"Steve?" Skye says hesitantly. She starts walking back a ways. It was quiet. "Ok Cap, you got me, time to come out no-"Skye doesn't finish as someone yanks her into the bushes beside her. "What the-" Skye once again doesn't finish her sentence as Steve plants a gentle hand on her mouth, then lifts a finger to his lips. He looks at between gaps in the bushes. Something large appears. Skye's eyes widen as a tiger stalks out from the passage and follows the path west; where they just were. They get down.

"Is that the same one Alex- that we saw?" Skye stutters on her words, as she tries pushing the pain away.

"Yeah, now we are going to have to kill it. It's been following us the whole way, were going to have to end it." Steve confirms. Skye nods.

"And how do you expect us to do this?" She asks.

"We-"Steve cuts off as he looks to his left, through the gaps in the bushes. His eyes grow wide. "Run." Skye peaks out; seeing the tiger had come back; and was staring at him. She looks back at him.

"No I'm no-"

"NOW!" They tiger pounces at the sudden noise, Steve throws the shield protectively in front of his face as the tiger lands with incredible force a top it. Scratching at the shield; it roars in annoyance as the shield doesn't come away. Skye jumps out of the bushes and runs in the direction they were going.

Steve pushes the tiger off and runs; looking back seeing it gaining quickly, he throws his shield at it. But just when it was about to hit the tiger, it jumps into the air, it was now only feet away. Midair; everything seemed to slow down as the tiger lunged toward his face. Then a shot rings out. It grew quiet again.

Steve opens his eyes to see no more big cats lunging at his face. He looks down seeing the tiger with a bullet in his head. He turns around to see Skye lowering her gun. She looked terrified.

"You ok?" Steve asks. Skye manages a nod. Slowly walking over, she looks at it.

"I guess that solves that problem." Skye says in a whispering voice. He nods.

"So, about that mountain pass." He begins. She laughs as they head off again.

AVENGERS

Natasha came around a tree and saw the dessert before them. It was not too big, but enough to take up a day of walking. They looked out over it.

"Think they went through?" Clint came up beside her. Natasha looks at him, then back at the desert.

"Yes, they've been going west do far so they would know better than to go around." Natasha confirms. Clint nods. A few agents come up behind him.

"Make a perimeter; we'll camp here for the night." Clint tells them. They all nod than set off.

AVENGERS

Danny sat in his room at Avenger tower. It had been what felt like weeks sense they had left and it felt so different. Even though they had only been here for a bit, they came on in like family. He didn't know why he was upset. All he knew was that they were gone and no one knew if they would come back.

Danny hops off his bed and walks to the closet. Opening it; he pulls out his pistol and walks toward the elevator. The gun and archery range were on the basement floor. In case of back fire, the last thing they needed was bullets flying out of the tower and hitting god knows what.

Danny comes out of the elevator and opens the door; walking inside.

AVENGERS

Alex crawls over a rock; seeing something scurrying along the cave floor. She pulls out her pocket knife and throws it in the direction. She hears a squeak and then silence. She walk over, seeing the knife had sort of cut off the head. With a grin, she picks up the knife and starts collecting anything that burns to make a small fire. Picking up two rocks she starts scratching them together to make a spark; with effort the little pieces of dry grass and wood chips ignite and a small flame the size of her hand. She rubs her hands together over the fire; curled up and cold, she got as close as she could without burning herself.

Alex reaches behind her and gets the mouse she caught. Taking an arrow, she stabs it through the mouse, then holds it over the fire, waiting til it was crisp enough to eat.

AVENGERS

Natasha and Clint came to the edge of the mountains. They had taken the quinjet around; so far they weren't any sign of them. They had landed on the other side of the mountains and they were entering the swamp. Clint walks up next to Clint.

"So what happens when we find them?" Clint asks. Coulson shrugs.

"We leave."

"What about the mission?" Coulson slows down and stops; turning to him.

"We wait; see their next move and next time… We'll have a more silent approach." Clint nods. Then Natasha comes up too.

"It's almost sundown, we should probably set up base camp." Coulson gives a nod, and then starts giving orders to the agents.

AVENGERS

Skye sat at the base of the tree; her gun held tightly in her hand. Steve had gone off to find food, he told Skye to stay at camp. Skye kept her eyes and ears open as she stared off into the trees. A twigs snaps behind her and she swiftly gets up and points her gun. A bird comes out from behind a bush; picking at the ground it looks at Skye before taking off. She sighs and sits back down.

"Caught a rabbit." Skye looks over and sees Steve hold up a dead rabbit, she smiles and stands up.

"Looks good." Skye says. He looks at it before nodding. She grabs a knife and starts cutting off branches. The ground was too wet sense they were in a swamp, so she had to improvise. Collecting a stack, she finds a dry patch and starts setting up a fire.

**An hour later…**

After skinning it and putting it over the fire, they start cutting pieces off. Skye sat at the base of a tree and Steve sat across from her. He cuts off a piece of the rabbit and hands it to her. She shakes her head.

"You can have it." She couldn't read his expression. "You won the bet remember?" That seemed to hit him hard. He nods before putting it down and taking a bite of apple.

"So… should I do the first shift?" He asks after a few minutes of silence. Skye shakes her head.

"I will, I'm not tired." He nods. She sits up and looks at the rabbit. "So are we going to eat this?" He looks at it.

"Sure." They start taking pieces and eat in silence.

AVENGERS

Alex walks around the dark tunnel. She was completely use to the dark and she could now survive almost no problem on her own. She still felt a stab of guilt in her chest for not trying to really escape yet. She was looking for a way out, but not directly. She still felt hatred and anger. No one had looked for her, or tried to find her, she didn't need them. She was surviving just fine on her own.

Alex had her bow and quiver on her back as she walked down the wet tunnels. Then a hissing noise came from in front of her. She pulled her bow off her back and stealthily looked ahead. She pulled an arrow out of the quiver and set it. The noise came again and Alex raised her bow. Then she saw a long stick beside her. She walks toward it and rubs a hand over it; it was rough and scaly. Then it moved, Alex jerked up but just before she was up all the way the stick that is a tail swings and knocks her off her feet. Alex gives a yelp as she is knocked to the ground. The creature turns around to reveal a large head full of teeth. _A crocodile?! _Alex scooches back as far as she can before the croc lunges at her. Its head lands on her with a bone crushing thud. The wind is drove out of her as she frantically fights to push it off. Alex looks around for her bow and spots it on the other side of the cave. She couldn't reach it. The croc tries to turn its head and bite her but Alex moves to the left, dodging it. But once she moves the croc's claws come down on her face. She lets out a cry as the claws scratch her face and over her eye. She pulls her pocket knife from her thigh and jabs it several times into its underbelly. It lets out a hiss before slithering off into the darkness. Alex still lay on the ground clutching her face; blood covered it and it burning like hell. She looks over with her spare eye and sees a puddle of water. Crawling over to it she starts putting water on it; letting out a pissed off yell she looks into the water. There were now two deep scratches on her face; one over her eye and one smaller one above it on her forehead somewhat. It had just missed to eye itself but still. She opens both eyes and looks around seeing it's gone. She cautiously walks over and picks up her bow and walks in the direction she was going; no longer holding her eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A happy ending?

AN: This is it! The last chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy!

Clint woke up to a bird sitting on his chest, staring him in the face; he gives a cry; swatting at it away before sitting up. Natasha gives a smirk at him; sitting at the base of a tree. He lets out an airy laugh.

"Did you get a goodnight sleep?" She teases. He rolls his eyes before standing up. He stretches before walking over to Coulson, who was talking to a few agents. He walks up and puts his hands behind his back, waiting. He finishes and turns to him.

"Were heading out in about three minutes." He nods.

"How much more land to we have to cover?" Coulson shrugs.

"Til we run out." Clint gives a confident nod before going to get his things.

AVENGERS

Alex sat awake; she hadn't gotten sleep in a few days. Because of the resent incident, she wasn't going to sleep on it. Alex put her hand up to her left eye. The swelling had gone down and it was just a bloody mess. She gets up and walks over to the steam. She could see the scratches in the reflection. _Damit, this is probably going to scar. _Alex thought. She lightly rubbed her fingers across it, it stung like hell but she didn't give it a second thought. Grabbing her bow Alex began to wander the tunnels again.

Alex had tried to keep track of the days she was down here; she had counted at least a week or more. She was running low on food and the caves weren't showing signs of letting up. Hope was starting to disappear into the shadows as Alex lost confidence. Alex walked a few more steps before stopping. She backed up towards the cave wall and let herself fall til she reaches the dusty cave floor. _Who am I?_ Alex couldn't understand why she was brought into this, or why. What was so different about her that needed to drag her into this when she was just a baby?

She didn't know. All she knew was that she was going to survive and she would get off this island. Getting back up, Alex headed off into what felt like eternal darkness.

AVENGERS

Kate sat on the couch texting her friend from school. It had been about two and a half week's sense they went missing. It felt like months, and she couldn't imagine how long it felt for them. She texted her friend and told her she would catch up later, before putting her phone in her pocket and going to Liz's room.

Liz looked at her door as Kate walked in.

"Hey." She says casually. Liz smiles, she was on her computer. Kate went up and sat next to her on her bed. "What's that?" Liz shrugs.

"Just some parts I want to buy for my suit. No big deal." She says closing the laptop and putting it on her bed. Kate nods.

"Have you seen Danny anywhere? I was looking for him a couple hours ago but I couldn't find him." Liz shakes her head.

"Did you try the gym?" Kate nods. "Well Nathan and Arthur went out this morning, maybe he went with them. I would do him some good." Kate nods again.

"Yeah, that's probably where he is." Kate agrees. Liz nods.

"So what did ya need?" Liz says; pulling her legs up; sitting crisscross. Kate shrugs.

"Just bored I guess." Liz smiles.

"Well I do need to make a few tweaks on the suit, wanna help?" Kate smiles then nods. Liz giggles. "Alrighty then! We're off to the workshop!" Liz says; as she skips to the door.

AVENGERS

Clint and Natasha were leading the agents through the swamp. The sun was starting to come up and they would soon reach the edge of the island. Clint let out a huff as he slapped his hand to his neck; clearly pissed off by the mosquitoes. Natasha lets out a sigh before doing the same to her cheek. Clint walks up beside her. Natasha lets her head drop on his shoulder.

"I want her back." Natasha says in an innocent voice; which was very rare for her. Clint rubs her back.

"I know, we'll find them." Clint says. Just then, Natasha stops in her tracks; listening. Clint looks at her in confusion. "What is it?" Natasha frantically looks around.

"I swear I just heard voices." She says. Then Clint hears it too. They look at each other before running in the direction. Coulson waves to the agents before they follow too.

Skye woke to the sunlight shining in her face. The morning dew was still lingering in the trees and mist covered the ground like a sheet. Steve's gaze was lost in what lay before them. Skye stood up and stretched. Steve let out a sigh before standing up. Skye turned around; opening her bag she grabbed two apples and tosses one to him.

He catches it before taking a bite. Skye takes on as well.

"So where to next?" Skye asks. Steve shrugs.

"I guess we try to find the SHIELD base. It has to be around here somewhere." Skye nods.

"She could still be alive you know." She says out of nowhere. Steve doesn't look at her.

"Maybe." He finally says. Skye walks up to him.

"What if she survived the fall? She's not weak she could have healed from it! You should know, you have more of it than her so-"Steve lets out a sigh and cuts her off.

"That's the thing; she wasn't given what I have. We don't even know what it is! Compared to the dose they gave me, she has a drop of what I have. Skye, you have to consider-"She cuts him off through.

"So you telling me to consider the fact that she is probably dead?! No freakin way! Just because you lost hope in her doesn't mean I have to!" Skye finishes. Giving him an angry look. But he wasn't looking at her. He was looking behind her. Skye looks at him before turning around. Seeing agent Barton and Agent Romanoff staring at them in shock. Skye turns back to Steve and they back to them. "Please tell me you see that too." She says. Steve puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do." He starts walking toward them with Skye right behind him. They break into a run as they come up to them. Natasha runs up to Skye and gives her a huge hug. Steve walks up to Clint who gives him a pat on the back. Natasha lets go of her and hugs Steve. Clint gives Skye a hug too.

"Oh my god we missed you." Natasha says. Skye smiles a little but they could tell she wasn't happy. They're smiles fade. They look at Steve and Skye. "What is it?" Natasha says, and then she looks around them seeing Alex missing. Skye and Steve look at the ground.

"There was an incident while trying to sneak around an enemy base… we got caught in it and the ground started collapsing….." Steve says. Natasha's lip quivers. Clint was in shock he didn't look mad or sad.

"I couldn't catch her…" He says. Skye felt bad he was taking all the credit for it.

"It was my fault, I fell out from cover and she helped me get away." She adds. Natasha and Clint stare at them. A good long minute goes by before a tear runs down Natasha's cheek. Clint lets out a breath he had been holding in for a few minutes.

"So she's…gone?" Natasha says barley bellow a whisper. They hesitate before Steve drops his head. Skye sniffs. She goes over and hugs Natasha. Clint almost fell as he lands on his knees. Natasha hugs her back and starts to sob quietly. Clint couldn't move, couldn't think. _She can't be gone! We just got her back! _Clint thought. Steve's eyes were blood shot, he turns to walk away but before he does he looks over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He then walks away. Skye was crying silently too now. She knew Alex could've survived but now it felt like it was impossible; even for her.

"I'm sorry too, but I was more my fault. His arm was shot twice before he couldn't hold on anymore. I was busy with a different guy and I couldn't beat him." Skye says through staggering breaths. Natasha sniffs before letting go.

"I wasn't neither of your faults. We should have avoided those missiles in the first place." Natasha says in a shaky voice. Skye hesitates before nodding.

"I miss her….." Skye says with tears in her eyes.

AVENGERS

Alex walks to a dead end. She stops and walks up to it, she pushes on it to see if the rock was loose but it wasn't.

"Well this is just freaking great." Alex says to herself. She sighs and picks up a rock and starts jabbing it at the wall.

Just then, there was a groan and the ground starts shaking. She looks around her and rocks starts falling around her. Before she can even move the ground in front of her collapses and several rocks fall toward her.

Alex turns to get away but she trips on a rock and falls to the ground. Alex gives a cry as rocks starts falling on her and she is knocked unconscious.

AVENGERS

Skye and the others walk up the ramp of the quinjet. They had gone another day looking for Alex but nothing showed. They were now leaving the island. Natasha and Clint were the last ones to get on the plane. They look back one more time before Clint puts an arm around her and they walk up the ramp.

Skye was sitting in the seat closest to the ramp. She gave the mountains one last look before the ramp came up and closed.

She was gone. Her best friend was gone. How would she explain it to the others? Skye let a few tears fall down her face as they took off, leaving the island forever.

AVENGERS

The air was dusty and thick. Alex could barely breathe. The tunnel had collapsed and it was still dark as far as she knew. Alex opens her eyes to slits, seeing a small ray of light, moaning she sits up and puts a hand up to her eyes to shield the light. She hadn't seen the sun in what felt like months. Alex stood up, her bow on her back and her quiver as well; Alex regained her balance against the wall of the tunnel. Then she hears footsteps. Alex was still dazed from the rocks repeatedly hitting her head, but manages to get the bow over her head and an arrow ready.

Then a figure appears. Alex holds up her bow. The figure raises his hands in surrender.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you." It was a man's voice. Alex doesn't lower her weapon.

"Who are you?" Alex says in a confident voice. The man walks up toward her; Alex raises the bow to his head; he stops and stares at her with what looked like regretful eyes.

"I'm with an organization you might not have heard of, I'm here to help." Alex grins before lowering her bow.

"Oh, really? Well so am I." She says with humor. The man only gives a comforting smile. Alex walks past him and toward the exit for the tunnel.

"I hear you are with SHIELD?" The man questions. The question makes Alex stop in her tracks. She tilts her head to the side, just enough to see half of her face.

"I don't really know at this point." The man nods.

"I saw a ship leaving the island an hour ago. Was that your team?" Alex shrugs.

"Could have been, as far as there concerned I'm dead so….."Alex trails off. The man walks back up to her.

"I can offer you a different path. One that keeps the balance of power. You wouldn't have to commit to anything, just get assigned to a location and follow instructions." Alex doesn't look at him. Taking a few minutes to think.

'What's in it for me?" She demands. The man shrugs.

"Whatever you want." Alex stares off at the beach that lay before them. Letting her mid wonder what she would desire most right now.

"They can never know I'm alive. I won't hurt any of them either." Then man holds out a hand.

"Do we have a deal Miss Barton?" Alex turns and looks down at his hand.

"Alright." She says in a dark, but confident voice. He shakes it and smiles.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." He says as they walk off toward the copter on the beach.

**THE END**

Thank you everyone who favorite and follow this story! I had the best time writing it and I hope you review and enjoyed it! I have one word for you….. Sequel?

Review if you want one! I was planning on doing one anyway but I would love to hear what you think! Again thank you all who liked this story!


End file.
